La Beauté du Mal
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Mangemort de 29 ans, Kathrina a eu pour mission d'infiltrer l'Ordre du Phénix. Une bonne occasion pour elle d'échapper à son amant qui ne cesse de la battre. Mais elle fait la connaissance de Sirius Black. Un soir, elle couche avec lui. Rien qu'une nuit. Qu'est-ce que c'est, une nuit ? Beaucoup sur ce coup-là, car cette histoire sans lendemain va changer toute sa vie…
1. Prologue

**Voici une toute nouvelle Fanfiction sur Harry Potter, sur mon personnage préférée : Sirius Black ! J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

**_DISCLAIMER : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventée. _  
**

_19 mars 1996._

Dans l'obscurité de la salle à manger du manoir des Malefoy, une longue table était recouverte de personnes. Il était une petite dizaine, mais ce n'était pas leur nombre complet. Beaucoup d'hommes, peu de femmes. Un homme se différenciait des autres. Pas seulement par sa peau blanche comme la craie, par son crâne rasé, son nez en forme de narines de serpent, par ses yeux rouges où l'énorme serpent à ses pieds. Juste par sa présence. Dérangeant, angoissante. On sentait rien qu'à le regarder qu'une terrible puissance sommeillait en lui. Une puissance qui n'attendait que d'exploser.

Cet homme en question était assis au bout de la table. A l'autre bout, une jeune femme le regardait fixement. Elle était d'une beauté déconcertante. Si belle qu'il était parfois difficile de la regarder. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombés en de douces cascades sur ses épaules et dans le creux de son dos. Sa peau de porcelaine lui donnait un aspect de princesse. Mais ce qu'on retenait surtout chez elle, c'était yeux. Ses grands yeux d'un bleu électrique, un bleu si intense ! Elle fixait l'homme sans peur, sans soumission, contrairement aux autres personnes de la table. peau blanche comme la craie, par son crpersonnes.

- Tu as compris ta mission, Kathrina ? Demanda l'homme d'un ton froid.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un ricanement. Tout en elle respirait le défi et la témérité.

- Ce n'est pas bien difficile à comprendre, sourit-elle d'un air méprisant.

Les autres personnes retirent leur souffle face à cette répartie, qui sous-entendait clairement une grossièreté et une insolence tout à fait voulue. Mais l'homme se contenta de sourire à son tour. Il savait que derrière ses airs de petites garces rebelles, la jeune femme lui était entièrement dévouée. Et c'est pour son caractère bien trempé et sa témérité qu'il l'avait choisie pour cette mission. Il fallait être bonne actrice. Et ne pas connaître la peur.

- Ton amitié avec Dumbledore te sera précieuse dans ta mission, ajouta-t-il d'un air entendue en caressant la tête du serpent qui dormait paisiblement à ses pieds. D'un signe de tête, l'homme lui fit comprendre qu'elle pouvait y aller.

Elle hocha la tête et se leva. Lorsqu'elle traversa la salle, elle ne regarda qu'une seule personne. Un autre homme, bien plus séduisant et plus humain que celui au quel elle venait d'obéir. Celui-ci avec dans la petite trentaine, et il avait de beau cheveux bruns soyeux qui était proprement coiffés. Ses yeux noirs soutinrent la jeune femme et il lui fit un clin d'œil, l'encourageant d'un sourire.

Kathrina le lui rendit. Si il n'était pas là, voilà longtemps qu'elle aurait tout plaquée. Elle n'était pas faite pour vivre sous les ordres de quelqu'un. Elle était née pour commander. Mais deux raisons bien précises l'avaient poussés à s'enrôler dans les Mangemorts.

La première était l'amour.

Son amour intense pour Antonin, cet amour insensé et violent, incompréhensible et haineux. Mais pourtant si puissant !

La seconde était la vengeance.

La soif de vengeance. Encore plus intense que l'amour.

Elle n'aimait pas obéir à Lord Voldemort. Mais elle le ferait. Elle le ferait, car c'est la seule chose qui pourrait lui assurer qu'elle garderait Antonin. La seule chose qui lui promettait qu'elle pourrait venger Victoria. Et rien ne valait davantage que ça aux yeux de Kathrina.

Avec détermination, elle rabattit la capuche de sa cape et quitta le manoir des Malefoy.


	2. Chapter 1 Une nuit seulement

**Et me voilà avec le chapitre 1 de "La Beauté du Mal" ! Laissez-moi vos impressions ! Bonne lecture !**

**_DISCLAIMER : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai créer. _  
**

_5 avril 1996._

« Le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix est située au 12, Square Grimmaurd, Londres ».

Kathrina observa le papier avec satisfaction. Cela n'avait pas été si difficile. L'amitié de son grand-père avec Dumbledore lui avait été grandement utile sur ce coup là. Dire qu'elle pensait que son horrible famille ne lui apporterait jamais rien de bien ! Il faut vraiment s'attendre à tout, dans ce monde. Bon, la première étape était faite : gagner la confiance de Dumbledore. Kathrina avait toujours été une excellente actrice. Au point qu'elle à dupée l'un des plus grands sorciers de tout les temps. Dumbledore donnait sa confiance trop facilement, voilà sa seule faiblesse. Mais elle mentirait si elle disait que le regard bleuté si bienveillant ne l'avait pas touchée. Cet homme serait profondément déçu lorsqu'il se rendrait compte qu'elle le manipulait.

Comme pour souligner ses pensées, son poignet la picotait. Le poignet où la Marque des Ténèbres était tatoué. Voldemort avait réussie à lancer un sortilège pour masquer sa Marque, mais son bras la picotait presque sans cesse depuis. Mais elle ne s'en formalisait pas. A ses côtés, Alastor Maugrey, alias Fol Œil, l'observait avec méfiance. Elle devrait faire très attention à Fol Œil si elle voulait réussir sa mission. Parmi tous les sorciers susceptibles de la démasquer, elle plaçait Fol Œil en tête de liste. Elle était également accompagnée de Nymphadora Tonks, une jeune sorcière de seulement 22 ans. Bien qu'elle se montrait chaleureuse et amusante avec Kathrina, elle l'observait avec une certaine… envie.

Cela n'étonnait pas la jeune femme. Du haut de ses 29 ans, Kathrina était sûrement l'une des plus belles femmes que le monde des sorciers possédait. Toutes les autres représentantes de la gente féminines l'observaient avec jalousie où envie. Tandis que leurs hommes la dévoraient du regard. Elle était habituée à l'animosité naturelle que sa beauté provoquait chez les autres femmes. Ainsi qu'aux regards lubriques des hommes. C'était le prix à payer quand on était trop belle.

Fol Œil et Tonks entrèrent dans la maison, et Kathrina s'empressa de les suivre. Elle observa avec intention le quartier général de l'Ordre. Il était vraiment bien caché. Elle fut légèrement surprise de voir des têtes d'elfes de maisons morts pendus par une corde au-dessus de sa tête. Même dans le manoir des Malefoy, il n'y avait pas des choses aussi horribles. Haussant les épaules, elle avança dans le couloir au côté de Tonks. Une réunion de l'Ordre se déroulait le soir même et lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir la pièce remplie de mondes. Dumbledore était présent et lui sourit, lui indiquant une chaise entre deux hommes.

Elle s'assit et observa les deux hommes en questions. Tout deux était légèrement plus vieux qu'elle. Le premier avait des cheveux châtain clair parsemés de gris. Pourtant, il ne devait pas avoir de plus de 35 ans. Il portait une robe rapiécé et miteuse et son visage, bien que beau, semblait fatigué et deux yeux dorés était soulignés de grandes cernes noires. Pauvre homme, pensa-t-elle avec indifférence. Elle observa alors l'autre homme. Il était dans une meilleure santé que le premier, mais paraissait marqué par la vie lui aussi. Néanmoins la première chose qui frappa la jeune femme, c'était sa beauté. Une beauté sombre, brut. Il devait avoir un passé terrible. Dans le même âge que le premier homme, il avait de longs cheveux noir brillant et légèrement ondulés et deux yeux de la même couleur sombre, qui regardait les autres personnes avec défiance et agacement. Il était musclé, sans être baraqué. Malgré sa beauté, lui aussi avec des cernes, mais des cernes plus marqués, pas le genre de cernes qu'on à parce qu'on fait des nuits blanches. Mais le genre de cernes que même lorsqu'on dort, on ne se repose pas car nos nuits sont hantés.

- Bonjour à tous, dit soudain Dumbledore, interrompant le fil des pensés de Kathrina qui se tourna vers lui. Avant que la réunion commence, j'aimerais vous présentée une nouvelle recrue : Kathrina Van Tassel.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs regarda Kathrina d'un œil indifférent, mais la jeune femme vit l'étincelle d'intérêt qu'elle suscita en lui lorsqu'il remarqua son évidente beauté.

- Kathrina, voici Dedalus Diggle, Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Martin…

Dumbledore continua ainsi, désignant chaque personne assise autour de la table. Elle appris ainsi que l'homme miteux était Remus Lupin, le loup-garou. Il lui sourit avec chaleur et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire. Malgré son statut de loup-garou, Lupin semblait avoir l'âme pure. Et Dieu sait que Kathrina était très douée pour cerner les gens. Et elle appris aussi que le bel homme aux cheveux noirs était Sirius Black.

Cela ne la surpris pas du tout. Il avait tous les traits de caractères des Black. Les cheveux noirs et ondulés typiques de la famille, cette défiance naturelle dans le regard, cette attitude arrogante, tout cela lui rappelait énormément Bellatrix Lestrange, la folie en moins. Il l'observa avec un intérêt nouveau.

- Van Tassel ? Dit-il brusquement. Ce nom me dit quelque chose…

- Les Van Tassel est une famille de Sang-Pur qui vivent en Allemagne, expliqua Kathrina avec un dégoût évident. L'équivalent allemand de ta famille, Black.

Il eu un petit sourire. Il y avait quelque chose chez la jeune femme qui plaisait à Sirius. Et ce n'était pas sa grande beauté, bien qu'il l'ait remarquée. N'importe quel homme l'aurait remarqué. Mais elle semblait avoir un sacrée un caractère. Elle regardait les autres membres de l'Ordre comme si ils étaient inférieurs à elle. Mais pas de manière à son statut de Sang-Pur. De manière qui disait qu'elle en savait plus long qu'eux.

Sirius se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien savoir de plus que l'Ordre. Mais la réunion commença et il chassa Kathrina de ses pensées. La réunion se déroula lentement, les membres parlant de tout ce qui touchait de près où de loin aux Mangemorts, abordant toutes les théories possibles. Elle observa avec amusement Severus Rogue et Sirius s'envoyer des piques cinglantes. Kathrina ne participait pas beaucoup, répondait quand on lui posait une question, sortait une remarque de temps à autre pour donner le change, mais elle écoutait surtout. Elle se renseignait. Ils en savaient long sur la prophétie que Voldemort convoitait. Plus qu'il ne le pensait. Elle grimaça intérieurement. Il n'allait pas apprécier. Mais alors pas du tout.

La réunion se termina, enfin. Bien qu'elle ait appris beaucoup de choses qui intéresserait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle trouvait que cette réunion était incroyablement longue. Beaucoup de belles paroles. Elle eu souvent envie de se lever et de dire « Moins de bla bla, plus d'actions ! » mais cela n'aurait servie à rien, sinon attirer l'attention sur elle. Kathrina savait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle reste discrète. Lorsqu'elle se rendit dans le couloir de la maison, elle observa avec amusement Tonks parler avec animation avec Lupin. De toute évidence, il se passait quelque chose entre ces deux là. « Ma pauvre petite, c'est pas en lui criant dessus que tu auras son cœur » pensa Kathrina en observant Tonks qui paraissait furieuse. Mais lorsqu'ils s'aperçue de la présence de la jeune femme, ils interrompirent leurs discussion et Remus quitta la pièce en soupirant, adressant un petit sourire à Kathrina. Tonks ne se donna pas cette peine et le suivit en marmonnant un vague « A la prochaine ».

Bientôt, la maison se vida mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer dans son petit appartement sombre et silencieux qu'elle louait dans Londres. Etrangement, cette maison sordide lui plaisait. Elle s'adossa au mur du hall et observa les têtes d'elfes de maisons accrochées au plafond. Elle pensa à Antonin. Il lui manquait. Ses caresses passionnées lui manquaient. Sa voix profonde et sensuelle lui manquait. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par les souvenirs de son amant.

Parfois, elle se demandait pourquoi elle s'accrochait à lui. Il était mauvais. Elle aussi, mais pas comme lui. Elle n'avait tué qu'une fois dans sa vie, c'était par légitime défense et elle n'y avait pris aucun plaisir. Bien qu'elle envisageait de remettre ça très bientôt – et cette fois-ci, elle savait qu'elle y prendrait du plaisir – elle tuerait par vengeance, pas par amusement. Alors que lui, il adorait ça. Il avait participé à la torture des Londubat en compagnie des Lestrange. Et il l'a traitait de la pire des manières. Kathrina ne comptait plus les bleus qu'elle avait sur le corps du aux coups qu'il lui administrait dès qu'il se mettait en colère. Jamais elle n'aurait crue être le genre de femme à accepter de se faire battre par son mari. « Quand on aime, on ne compte pas. » Pensa-t-elle avec amertume. L'amour est vraiment une belle salope, parfois.

- Tu es encore là, toi ? Lança une voix masculine.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se retrouva en face de Sirius Black. Il se tenait debout face à elle, la dévisageant d'un air surpris et sombre. Et lui, que faisait-il ici ?

- Je peux te retourner la question, répliqua-t-elle en se détachant du mur.

Il eu un petit rire sec.

- Personne ne t'a rien dit ? C'est ma maison, ici, répondit-il avec amertume.

Sa maison ? Ainsi, le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix était la maison des Black ? Kathrina faillit glousser de rire. Bellatrix allait devenir dingue en sachant cela. Puis elle se rappela qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler du Q.G de l'Ordre avec les Mangemorts, à cause du sortilège de Fidelitas.

- Ah, je l'ignorais, marmonna-t-elle. Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer chez moi. Mais puisque je te dérange, je vais m'en aller.

Elle s'apprêtait à tourner les talons lorsque la voix de Sirius la rappela :

- Non, tu peux rester si tu veux. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais souvent de la compagnie.

Il avait dit ça avec une amertume évidente. Elle se retourna et l'observa attentivement. Il regardait le plafond avec dégoût. De toute évidence, il détestait cette maison. Bien sur, il ne pouvait pas en sortir. Quoi de plus sécurité que cette demeure ? Avec le Ministère de la Magie qui lui mettait tout sur le dos, il devait à tout pris rester cacher. Sirius n'eut pas besoin de l'expliquer à Kathrina pour qu'elle le comprenne. Il n'y eut pas besoin non plus de lui dire qu'il détestait être prisonnier.

- Toi, je crois que tu à besoin d'un décompresseur, sourit-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

Il baissa le regard pour pouvoir la regarder. Kathrina était plutôt grande pour une femme avec son mètre soixante-seize. Mais Sirius la dépassait de quelques centimètres. Elle appréciait cela. Elle aimait les hommes plus grands qu'elles. Il eu un petit sourire amusé :

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Je crois avoir quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider. Seulement, ça ne se boit pas seul, à moins d'être vraiment désespéré.

Il quitta alors le hall pour rejoindre la cuisine et elle le suivit, ayant très bien compris de quoi il parlait, avant de s'interrompre. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas faire ça. Elle devait se concentrer sur sa mission. C'était primordial. Elle devrait être chez elle à noter tout ce qu'elle avait appris ce soir. Mais la tentation d'un bon verre d'alcool était trop tentante… Kathrina avait ressentie tellement de pression ces temps-ci… Sans compter les coups d'Antonin, cet homme qu'elle aimait au point d'accepter de se faire battre… Elle avait bien méritée un petit dépresseur, elle aussi, non ? Prenant sa décision, elle emboîta le pas à Sirius qu'elle trouva dans la cuisine, assis à la longue table, deux verres devant lui. Il sourit en la voyant et ouvrit la bouteille de Whisky Pur Malt dont il remplis les verres.

Le reste de la soirée passa dans une espèce de cocons floue et agréable. L'alcool lui embrumait les sens et elle avait du mal à saisir ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle discuta beaucoup avec Sirius. De quoi, elle ne savait pas trop. Elle sait qu'elle mentionna Antonin sans dire son prénom, elle lui parla de cet homme qui la battait et qu'elle aimait malgré tout. Kathrina croit que c'est à ce moment là qu'il l'a pris dans ses bras. En tout cas, elle sut juste qu'elle sentie quelques instants plus tard les lèvres de Sirius effleurer les siennes avec avidité. Sans savoir comment, elle s'était retrouvée à califourchon sur lui. Intérieurement, elle savait qu'elle était en train de trompée Antonin… et que si un jour il avait le malheur de l'apprendre, il la tuerait. Mais il lui faisait tellement de mal… Qu'est-ce que c'était, une nuit avec un autre homme en comparaison de tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir ? Sa conscience soulagée par cette pensée, elle se laissa aller dans les bras de Sirius.

La suite est un peu floue aux yeux de Kathrina. Elle se souvint d'un bruit de verre brisé lorsque Sirius balaya le contenu de la table du bras pour l'allonger dessus avant de monter sur elle. Elle se souvint de ces lèvres passionnées et expertes qui parcourent son corps, la rendant folle de désir. Elle se souvint avoir glissé ses mains dans les beaux cheveux de Sirius et de les avoir empoigné. Jamais elle n'aurait crue qu'un autre homme qu'Antonin la ferait frissonnée à ce point ! Elle sentit Sirius venir en elle et elle s'entendit pousser un cri de plaisir très sonore. Plus tard, il l'a monta dans sa chambre où il lui fit l'amour encore plus intensément. Certaines personnes jugeraient que le fait d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec un homme qu'on ne connaît que depuis quelques heures était totalement inconscient, mais Kathrina s'en fichait bien à l'instant. Dans les bras de Sirius, elle oubliait Antonin. Elle oubliait sa mission. Elle oubliait la soif de vengeance qui l'avait poussés à s'enrôler dans les Mangemorts. Elle ne pensa qu'à la peau douce sous sa langue et aux mains rugueuses qui s'occupait si bien d'elle.

Pendant un bref instant, elle oublia sa vie. de l'


	3. Chapter 2 Le lendemain

**Et voici le chapitre 2 ! En espérant que cela vous plaise ! Bonne lecture !**_  
_

**_DISCLAIMER : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai créer._**

_6 avril 1996._

Lorsque Kathrina se réveilla, elle fut quasiment sûre de ne jamais avoir eu aussi mal à la tête de toute sa vie. C'est comme si des petits nains tapaient du marteau à l'intérieur de son crâne. Son esprit était encore un peu embrumé par l'alcool. Normal, Sirius et elle devait avoir liquidé aux moins deux bouteilles à eu deux. Sirius ! Elle se rappela soudainement de lui. Où avait-il dormi ? Au même moment où cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, elle sentit une présence chaude à ses côtés et lorsqu'elle regarda à côté d'elle, elle fut à peine surprise de découvrir Sirius endormi. Entièrement nu.

Elle soupira et se laissa brutalement retomber sur les oreillers. Tout lui revenait, maintenant. Le whisky. Les confidences. Les baisers. Et puis le sexe, du vrai sexe comme seul Antonin était capable de lui donner. Seigneur, quelle merveilleuse nuit elle venait de passer ! Sirius était un amant… hors pairs. Elle ne culpabilisait pas d'avoir trompée Antonin. Elle était presque sûre qu'il ne s'en privait pas, lui. Et vu tout les coups qu'il lui donnait… C'était la moindre des vengeances. Lui être infidèle. La seule chose qu'elle craignait, c'est d'avoir parlé de sa mission à Sirius. Dans son souvenir, elle avait tenu sa langue mais elle ne connaissait que trop bien les effets désastreux que pouvait avoir l'alcool sur la mémoire.

Si jamais elle avait dit quelque chose sur la mission… Autant aller se pendre avec les têtes d'elfes de maisons accrochée au plafond. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres la tuerait certainement. Peut-être arriverais-t-elle à amadouer Dumbledore, lui faisant croire que Voldemort avait utilisé le sortilège de l'Imperium sur elle. Après tout, il avait bien pardonné à Rogue son passé de Mangemort. Elle jeta un regard à Sirius, profondément endormi. Peut-être qu'elle arriverait à se lever discrètement et à s'en aller, ni vue ni connue… Tout doucement, elle repoussa les couvertures et posa ses pieds nus sur le plancher. Il grinçait un peu mais Sirius ne se réveilla pas. Essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, elle chercher ses vêtements du regard mais ne trouva que son soutien-gorge, dans la main de Sirius. Elle se souvint alors qu'ils s'étaient déshabillés dans la cuisine. Génial. Elle allait devoir se promener toute nue dans les couloirs, avec Kreatur qui se promenait dans la maison. Elle se dirigea vers la porte quand la voix de Sirius l'arrêta :

- Où tu vas comme ça ?

Elle se figea. Lentement, elle se retourna et observa son amant, toujours allongé, les bras derrière la tête. Il ne semblait pas avoir la gueule de bois. Il observa la jeune femme avec un amusement évident.

- Tu comptais partir sans me dire au revoir ? Sourit-il.

- Ah, ah, très drôle, rétorqua Kathrina en rabattant une mèche de cheveux qui lui était tombé sur le visage. Ecoute, Sirius… J'ai passée une merveilleuse nuit. C'était vraiment extraordinaire. Tu es un amant génial, très habile de tes mains… Mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on en reste là. On retourne chacun à sa vie, ok ? J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie…

- Un connard qui te bat ? Siffla Sirius, toute trace d'amusement disparu.

La Mangemort se figea. Ainsi, il se rappelait ce qu'elle lui avait dit sur Antonin. Mais de toute évidence, elle n'avait rien dit sur la mission où sur les Mangemorts, car sinon Sirius ne se serait pas montrée aussi charmant et amusé au réveil. Elle sentit un immense soulagement l'envahir. Hier soir, elle avait failli et mit la mission en danger. Elle ne ferait plus d'erreur. N'était-elle pas la _meilleure ? _

- Ca ne te regarde pas, coupa-t-elle sans réplique. Nous avons des problèmes, comme dans chaque couple. Maintenant, je suis désolée, mais il faut que j'y aille.

Elle lui tourna le dos et quitta la pièce. Aux bruits de pas derrière elle, elle savait qu'il l'a suivait. Grand bien lui fasse. Elle se rendit à la cuisine où elle enfila à la hâte le reste de ses vêtements et contemplant les débris de verre sur le sol. Elle sortit sa baguette et murmura un « _Reparo » _et les objets se replacèrent d'eux-mêmes sur la table, les deux verres vides et les bouteilles de Whisky, vides elles aussi. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge accroché au mur, elle constata qu'il était 6 h 13. Très tôt. Elle n'était pas en retard pour son rendez-vous au bureau des Aurors. Elle s'était en effet fait passé pour une jeune Auror allemande qui se faisait transférer du Ministère Allemand à celui de l'Angleterre. Tandis qu'elle enfilait ses bottes à talons, Sirius apparut devant elle, l'air contrarié mais résolu.

- Je ne cherche pas de relations amoureuse, si c'est ce que tu crois, asséna-t-il en prenant ses vêtements à son tour. J'ai aussi passé une belle nuit. Mais je ne vois pas plus loin avec toi. Seulement voilà, lorsqu'une femme me dit qu'elle se fait tabassé par un salaud, je ne suis pas du genre à rester sans rien faire. Tu peux bien faire l'indifférente, hier soir j'ai vu à quel point tu souffrais.

Elle se figea. Bien sur, sous l'effet de l'alcool, elle se laissait toujours aller à ses émotions… Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de boire. Dévoiler ses sentiments était la pire des faiblesses. Et voilà qu'elle avait étalé ses états d'âmes devant Sirius, hier soir. Quelle idiote !

- Tu ne peux pas m'aider, Sirius, murmura-t-elle en se relevant. C'est gentil à toi de le vouloir, mais tu ne peux rien faire. Je peux me débrouiller avec cette histoire. Alors s'il te plait, ne t'en mêlent pas.

Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, essayant de lui montrer à quel point elle tenait à ce qu'il reste en dehors de ça. S'il se mettait à chercher… Ce ne serait pas bon. Il pourrait découvrir à tout moment qu'elle était une Mangemort et au service de Voldemort. Il lui rendit son regard, et Kathrina fut impressionné par ce regard sombre et dur, un regard qui n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'il pensait. Tout comme elle. Ils se ressemblaient, dans le fond. Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle s'était laissée aller à un tel point hier soir ? Parce qu'elle avait trouvée son jumeau masculin ? Où juste à cause de l'alcool ?

Sirius finit par soupirer.

- Très bien. Comme tu veux. Je vois bien que tu ne me laisseras pas t'aider. Mais si il t'arrive quelque chose… Si un jour il te fait du mal et que tu devais t'enfuir… Ma porte est ouverte, ok ?

Elle sursauta. Personne ne lui avait proposé de l'aide de cette manière. Jamais. On lui avait toujours dit de se débrouiller seule, que le fait d'accumuler les souffrances et de les combattre seule la rendrait plus forte. Et voilà que Sirius débarquait et lui proposait carrément de venir vivre chez lui ! Elle aurait du mépriser cette aide. Mépriser cette faiblesse. Mais au fond d'elle, elle était… rassurée. Rassurée et touchée. Si un jour Antonin perdait vraiment la tête… Elle ne se retrouverait pas à la rue…

Elle secoua la tête. Non. Jamais elle n'accepterait. Il ne fallait jamais accepter l'aide de quelqu'un. Au risque de lui être redevable. Souriant à Sirius, elle prit son sac et dit d'une voix adoucie :

- Merci, Sirius, mais je ne crois pas que cela se sera un jour nécessaire…

- J'en doute. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Si un jour tu ne sais pas où aller, tu n'as qu'à venir ici. Maintenant file, tu devrais aller te préparer. Fol Œil va te faire vivre un enfer au bureau des Aurors, crois-moi.

Il lui adressa un dernier regard, puis quitta la pièce pour rejoindre la cuisine où il allait sûrement se faire un café. Kathrina secoua la tête. Elle n'avait certainement pas prévue ça pour sa première réunion de l'Ordre. Comme quoi, il fallait s'attendre à tout. Elle se retourna et quitta le 12, Square Grimmaurd, pour aller se préparer à affronter Fol Œil.

- Là, c'est le département de la Justice magique… Le Département des Mystères… Et enfin, le bureau des Aurors.

Devant Kathrina, Tonks résumait avec entrain les différents quartiers et bureaux du Ministère de la Magie anglais. Kathrina trouvait de Ministère drôlement propre, trop propre, c'était immaculé. Tout était bien organisé. Elle préférait le désordre évident du Ministère Allemand. Au moins là-bas, les gens étaient souriants, même si ils étaient bordéliques. Le peu de personne qu'elle avait croisé dans cet endroit avait tous des regards méprisants. Elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas se plaire, ici. C'était le genre d'endroits où on devait la boucler et suivre sagement le mouvement. Obéir à ses supérieurs sans rechigner ni donner son avis. Hors, Kathrina était incapable de la boucler.

Cela lui avait valu des tas de problèmes par le passé. Elle se demandait encore comment elle avait réussie à être encore en vie. Toutes les fois qu'elle avait dit le fond de sa pensée au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Si un autre qu'elle avait parlé au Maître de cette façon, il ne serait sûrement plus de ce monde pour s'en vanter… Mais elle avait l'impression que c'était justement à cause de son caractère de chien, de sa fougue, de son audace, et de ses réparties cinglantes que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'appréciait et qu'il l'a gardait près de lui. Et qu'il fermait les yeux sur son insolence. Car même si elle est arrogante, elle ne lui avait jamais désobéi. Et elle faisait un travail excellent.

Elle ne prenait aucun plaisir à être au service de Voldemort. Cela l'exaspérait même. Mais il était le seul qui puisse la conduire à… _eux._ Le seul qui puisse l'aider à accomplir sa vengeance. Dans un sens, elle se servait de lui. Kathrina n'avait pas la moindre intention de rester à son service une fois sa vengeance accomplie. Elle quitterait les Mangemorts, même si elle devait mourir pour cela. De toute manière, elle n'avait plus rien qui l'a retenait dans ce monde. A part peut-être Antonin… mais quand il apprendra qu'elle avait manipulé le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il sera le premier à demander s'il pourrait la tuée.

Elle repensa soudainement à Sirius… A son âme torturée et sombre, comme la sienne… Jamais elle n'aurait pensé trouver son double masculin dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Car il était évident que Sirius Black et Kathrina Van Tassel se ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Le même caractère rebelle, audacieux, courageux, imprudent et arrogant… La même noirceur dans l'âme que leurs passés douloureux leur avait infligé… Même physiquement, ils se ressemblaient ! C'en était troublant… « Qui se ressemble s'assemble »… Elle chassa cette pensée pour se concentrer sur ce que disait Tonks, bien que cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'écoutait plus, mais la jeune Métamorphomage ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir :

- … mais je suis certaine que t'y feras vite, ah là c'est Tobias Ergus, un Auror, l'un des meilleurs, mais il est insupportable ! Il adore bizuter les nouveaux, mais si tu le remballe une où deux fois, il ira se trouver une proie plus facile. Amandine Dubois, une Juge, tiens je me demande ce qu'elle fait dans le bureau des Aurors, enfin ce n'est pas notre problème. Tiens, voici Fol Œil !

Si elle parlait toujours autant, Kathrina comprenait pourquoi Remus la repoussait sans cesse. Fol Œil se tenait effectivement contre un mur, observant avec attention toutes les personnes autour de lui. Son œil de verre s'arrêta sur Kathrina, bien que son autre œil continuait d'observait droit devant lui.

- Ah, te voilà toi… Pas question que tu entre dans mon équipe tant que j'ai pu vu de quoi tu est capable…

_Prudence, _souffla une petite voix dans l'esprit de Kathrina. Elle devait toujours être extrêmement prudente en présence de Fol Œil. Elle le suivit dans une salle d'entraînement pour les jeunes Aurors en formation. Elle éprouva un brin de vexation quand elle le remarqua. Elle n'était certes pas une vraie Auror, mais elle était certaine d'en avoir les qualités. C'était d'ailleurs la carrière qu'elle aurait voulue entreprendre si sa vie n'avait pas été bouleversée. Et à son avis, on en apprenait plus chez les Mangemorts que chez les Aurors. Avait-elle l'air d'une débutante ? Absolument pas ! Mais elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche et lorsque Fol Œil lui fit passer tout les testes qui faisais l'examen des Aurors, elle ne montra pas toute sa puissance, mais réussit brillamment chacun d'entre eux. Elle préférait être sous-estimée. C'était un immense avantage.

Après son « examen », elle put quitter le Ministère. Elle faisait désormais partie des Aurors britanniques. Malgré sa réussite, cela ne semblait pas réjouir Fol Œil. Il semblait se méfier d'elle. « Fol Œil se méfit de tout le monde » se rassura-t-elle en s'éloignant du Ministère de la Magie. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus grand-chose à faire. Il fallait qu'elle passe à Gringotts retirer quelques gallions car sa réserve à la maison s'épuisait. Et ensuite, que faire ? Faire du shopping sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Elle n'a jamais eu la folie dépensière. Rentrer dans son petit appartement à Londres ? Rien que l'idée la démoralisait, ce n'était pas chez elle, juste un lieu où elle dormait.

Etrangement, elle avait envie de retourner au Square Grimmaurd. Retrouver Sirius, son alter ego masculin. Et peut-être de nouveau coucher avec lui, qui sait. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas. Elle avait trompé Antonin une fois, c'était suffisant. Mieux ne valait pas tenter le Diable.

Mais au fond d'elle, Kathrina savait pourtant qu'elle ne finirait pas retourner vers Sirius. ir eu aussi mal à la t


	4. Chapter 3 Antonin

**Me revoici avec le chapitre 3, assez hard... Bonne lecture ! **_  
_

**_DISCLAIMER : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai créer. _**

_6 avril 1996, plus tard._

Kathrina avait finalement décidée de rentrer dans son petit appartement, en plein cœur de Londres, après son passage éclair à Gringotts. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre, de toute façon ? Elle noterait les choses importantes qu'elle avait apprises au cours des réunions de l'Ordre et qui pourrait intéresser le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Puis elle lirait peut-être un peu. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle s'occupe l'esprit. Car si elle ne pensait à rien, elle s'était rendue compte sur son esprit allait à Sirius. Et il fallait à tout prix éviter ça.

Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps une occupation. A peine la porte de l'appartement fermée qu'une voie sombre et masculine retentit dans l'ombre du salon :

- Belle journée, mon ange ?

Kathrina ressentit le raz-de-marée de sentiments qui la noyait à chaque fois que cette voix atteignait ses oreilles : plaisir, excitation, mais surtout, peur. Car c'était la voix d'Antonin Dolohov. La seule voix qui pouvait l'effrayer. Ce n'était pas temps les coups qu'elle risquait de recevoir qui l'angoissait. Si elle l'avait voulue, elle aurait pu facilement riposter, elle était bien meilleure au combat que lui. Non. C'était le fait qu'elle savait qu'elle serait incapable de lui résister, qu'il ait décidée de lui faire l'amour où de la frapper. Elle se savait totalement à sa merci. Et Dieu sait que Kathrina avait horreur de ça. Elle détestait ce sentiment qui l'étouffait, cette sensation d'être prisonnière d'elle-même. C'était un supplice. Mais un supplice qu'elle acceptait.

Elle se retourna et elle vit l'homme qui était à la fois son fardeau et son amour l'observer d'un œil brillant. Négligemment adossé au mur, il avait une cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres, si belles et si charnues. A son sourire, Kathrina devinait qu'il était de bonne humeur. Tant mieux. Il devenait rarement violent lorsqu'il était content. Et elle savait qu'elle aptitude elle devait adopter pour que son allégresse perdure. Sensuellement, elle s'approcha de lui, lui retira la clope et l'embrassa avec fougue. Un bref instant, elle paniqua. Sentirait-il le goût de Sirius sur ses lèvres ? Mais non, c'était impossible, qu'elle était sotte !

Il répondit avec force et l'enlaça de ses bras puissants, la serrant si fort qu'il lui fit presque mal. Mais elle s'en fichait. Que Diable, elle s'en fichait. Quand les lèvres et la langue d'Antonin jouaient avec elle, le monde pouvait bien exploser, elle n'aurait rien remarquée. Kathrina savourait avec avidité la pression de la bouche de son amant sur la sienne. Les mains de cet homme si fort laissaient des traces brûlantes sur toutes les parties du corps qu'il touchait. Elle avait l'impression de s'enflammer.

C'était pour cela qu'elle supportait les coups. Pour ces instants qu'Antonin lui offrait. Ces instants où elle ne sentait qu'amour et tendresse dans ces gestes et dans ces mots. Que l'amour rendait bête. Mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait renoncée à ses sensations si puissantes. Alors qu'elle se perdait dans cet océan de frissons, Antonin se figea soudainement. Elle allait lui demander où était le problème quand il l'a saisit brusquement par les épaules et la poussa violemment.

Kathrina heurta le mur avec un bruit sourd. Elle sentit une douleur vive dans son dos et sut qu'elle devait avoir un beau bleu. Mais elle y était habituée. Et elle savait que ce n'était que le début. Lentement, elle leva les yeux vers Antonin, qui s'avança vers elle d'un pas furieux pour la gifler violemment avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains et de pointer son cou du doigt en hurlant :

- C'est quoi, ça ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, salope ?

Elle reçut une autre gifle mais elle s'en fichait, essayant de tortiller sa tête pour voir son cou. Kathrina ne l'aperçut que brièvement mais ça lui suffisait pour comprendre que c'était cette tâche sombre. Un suçon. Souvenir de sa nuit avec Sirius. _Eh merde, _pensa-t-elle. Elle savait que tôt au tard, Antonin saurait la vérité mais elle ne pensait pas que ce serait si tôt…

- Tu peux m'expliquer ? Tonna Antonin, plus furieux que jamais. Tu m'as trompée, salope ! Qui est-ce ? Tu vas me le dire, sale pute !

Les insultes et les coups pleuvaient mais Kathrina ne bougea pas et ne parla pas. Pendant un bref instant, elle faillie saisir sa baguette et la diriger contre Antonin, mais vite elle renonça à cette idée. Ce serait pire après. Elle était une puissante sorcière, mais elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir se mesurer à Antonin. _Que des excuses, ça, _ricana une petite voix dans sa tête. Bien sur que c'était des excuses. Elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à Antonin, voilà tout.

Elle savait très bien que c'était idiot. Alors qu'elle était recroquevillé par terre, se protégent le visage de ses bras, en larmes et misérable, elle savait qu'elle aurait du être furieuse contre cet homme qui lui faisait tant de mal. Mais elle n'était pas en colère. Seulement terrifiée, désespérée et immensément triste. Mais surtout terrifiée. Jamais Antonin n'avait été dans une telle fureur. Les coups ne cessaient pas. Kathrina sentait sa bouche se remplirent de sang et elle ne put s'empêcher de cracher un jet de liquide rouge. Des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux et elle n'entendait plus qu'un bourdonnement. Les insultes et les cris d'Antonin étaient étouffés, elle les entendait à peine. Il l'avait souvent battue, mais pas au point de l'envoyer à St. Mangouste. Là, elle sentait pourtant qu'elle devait y aller de toute urgence. Mais comment expliquerait-elle aux Guérisseurs d'où venaient ces blessures ? Alors une idée lui vint en tête. Elle ne voulait pas le faire… mais on ne peut pas dire qu'elle avait vraiment le choix. Sa main s'enfonça dans sa poche et elle sortit sa baguette et elle marmonna dans un gargouillis de sang :

- Stupéfix !

Un jet de lumière blanc heurta Antonin qui alla s'écraser contre le mur, inconscient. Voilà. Elle l'avait fait. Elle s'était retournée contre lui. Kathrina ne voulait même pas penser dans quel état il serait quand il se réveillerait. Et elle ne savait pas non plus comment elle avait réussie à saisir sa baguette pour jeter ce sort. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Si il avait continué, il l'aurait tuée. Se levant difficilement, elle dut faire un effort immense pour transplaner et laisser son amant – bourreau ? – seul dans cet appartement. Elle n'avait qu'un seul endroit où se rendre.

Arriver devant le 12, Square Grimmaurd, elle s'effondra contre le sol et remarqua, avec un immense soulagement, que la rue était déserte. Elle attendit que les murs bouges et que la porte se dévoile avant de frapper avec force. Au moment même où Sirius ouvrit la porte, elle perdit conscience.

Quand Sirius avait vue Kathrina s'effondrer sur le porche de sa maison, en sang, il sut qu'il venait de se foutre dans une belle merde. Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait changé quoi que ce soit. Il avait rattrapé Kathrina avant que sa tête percute le sol et l'avait porté jusqu'à une chambre à l'étage avant d'ordonner à Kreatur d'apporter des bandages, du désinfectant et mieux si il trouvait, du dictam.

Il observa attentivement le visage de la jeune femme. Elle avait une grosse bosse sur le front, la bouche pleine de sang, il toucha ses dents et en sentit une bouger dangereusement. Son front dégoulinait de sang et il craignait qu'elle ait une quelconque commotion cérébrale. Il avait donc envoyé un hibou urgent à Dumbledore pour lui dire qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui pourrait conduire Kathrina à St. Mangouste.

Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il y aurait été lui-même. Mais il savait bien qu'il ne devait pas. Secouant la tête, Sirius tamponna le front de Kathrina avec une serviette pleine de dictam et la plaie se refermait doucement. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à lui. Il soigna toutes ses blessures superficielles mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre ses côtes et son bras cassés, ni pour sa blessure à la tête. Il posa donc ses serviettes et observa la jeune femme.

Sirius était content qu'elle ait pensé à lui quand elle avait été danger. Il n'avait aucun mal à deviner d'où venaient ces blessures. Et à cette pensée, il sentit une rage l'envahir, une rage si intense et dévastatrice qu'il se leva et jeta le contenu de la table de nuit par terre. Ce monstre… Il savait qu'il avait beaucoup de défauts mais il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de lever la main sur une femme. Si en magie, les femmes et les hommes étaient à égalités, il savait bien que niveau physique, les hommes l'emportaient aisément. C'était s'en prendre à plus faible que soit. C'était lâche, c'était minable, c'était écoeurant, et il en passait. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi Kathrina se laissait faire. On dit que beaucoup de femmes battues acceptaient les coups par amour où par crainte, où les deux. Par amour… Kathrina ne pouvait pas être aussi idiote. Mais Sirius savait à quel point l'amour pouvait rendre idiot.

Secouant la tête, il fit les cents pas dans la chambre, attendant la réponse de Dumbledore qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Un hibou moyen duc se cogna la tête contre la fenêtre et Sirius alla lui ouvrir pour prendre le petit parchemin qu'il tenait :

_Je t'envoie immédiatement Tonks, sais-tu d'où vienne les blessures de Kathrina ? A-t-elle parlée ?_

_Dumbledore._

Sirius prit un papier et une plume ainsi qu'un encrier dans un tiroir et écrit le plus rapidement possible :

_Non elle n'a pas parlée, elle est toujours inconsciente. Mais je crois savoir d'où viennent ces blessures et si j'ai raison, cela n'a rien à voir avec nous. Que Tonks se dépêche, son état est grave._

_Sniffle._

Il accrocha le parchemin à la patte du hibou qui s'envola immédiatement. « Nous », une bonne manière de désigner l'Ordre sans se trahir si quelqu'un venait à intercepter la lettre. Et avec le Ministère de la Magie qui surveillait Dumbledore en ce moment, la prudence n'était pas du luxe. Sirius espérait que Tonks serait bientôt là, il ne voulait pas voir Kathrina lui claquer entre les doigts. Tandis qu'il ruminait en silence, il entendit un gémissement en provenance du lit. Immédiatement, il se précipita au chevet de Kathrina et se rendit compte qu'elle était éveillée. Il se pencha vers elle et murmura :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Quelqu'un va t'emmener à St. Mangouste, ils s'occuperont de toi.

Elle gémit de nouveaux et ouvrit les yeux pour fixer Sirius. Il vacilla légèrement sous la puissance de ces deux prunelles bleues. Elle avait le regard fixe, et étrangement, aucune panique ne se voyait dans ses yeux, mais plutôt une forte détermination. La jeune femme prit Sirius par le col et approcha son visage du sien :

- Pas… St. Mangouste, articula-t-elle difficilement. Pas… y aller.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, voyons, gronda Sirius en se détachant d'elle. Tu à besoin de soins, tes blessures sont graves.

- Sirius… t'en prie, pas St. Mangouste… ne faut pas que j'y aille…

- Tu est blessée et désorienter, et tu vas aller à St. Mangouste, je suis désolé, contra Sirius d'un ton sans réplique.

Ce connard avait du frapper fort pour qu'elle ne veuille pas à aller St. Mangouste. Cherchait-elle à le protéger ? A cette pensée, une rage indescriptible envahi Sirius et il lui saisit doucement le visage pour lui dire droit dans les yeux :

- Je te préviens, Kathrina, si tu refuses d'aller à St. Mangouste pour protéger ce… cette merde, je te jure que je demanderais à Kingsley où à Fol Œil de mener leur enquête sur ton mystérieux fiancé et ils l'enverront à Azkaban. De toute manière, je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire. A moins que tu nous facilites la tâche et que tu me dises le nom de ce connard.

- Sirius…, murmura-t-elle, elle essaya de se lever mais gémis de douleur et retomba sur les oreillers. Je ne peux pas…

Sirius secoua la tête, exaspéré. Quelle tête de mule ! Il ne comprenait pas. On pouvait aimer, mais à ce point… Il se leva, agacé. Il compris alors qu'elle n'avait pas été directement à St. Mangouste pour le protéger, lui. Poussant un grognement, il se fit la promesse de trouver cet enfoiré et de lui faire payé. On ne fait pas ça à une femme. Et surtout pas à une femme aussi sublime, aussi forte, aussi séduisante que Kathrina.

Surpris par de telles pensées, Sirius s'inquiéta lui-même. La dernière fois qu'il eu de tels pensées pour une femme, il avait 16 ans et était amoureux pour la première fois. Préférant oublier ces pensées, il eu le loisir de les chasser lorsque des coups pressés retentirent en bas. Tonks était enfin là.

ina avait finalement décidée de rentrer dans son petit appartemment,


	5. Chapter 4 Un drôle d'emménagement

**Et voici le chapitre 4 ! J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! **_  
_

**_DISCLAIMER : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai créer._  
**

_8 avril 1996._

Allongée sur lit dans une chambre de l'hôpital de St. Mangouste, Kathrina observait le plafond blanc envahi de petits noirs. C'était comme si des milliers de mouches se baladait au-dessus de sa tête. Quelle horrible décoration, songea la jeune femme avec irritation. Tout lui semblait horrible dans cet hôpital, des points noirs du plafond aux draps blancs immaculés. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était sortir d'ici au plus vite et… aller où ? Dans son petit appartement ? Elle ne se pensait pas capable d'y retourner.

Enfermée dans cette chambre, Kathrina ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, à part lire et penser. N'étant pas très fane de la lecture, elle préférait penser. Et durant ces deux jours, elle avait beaucoup réfléchie. Vraiment beaucoup réfléchie. Elle en avait assez. C'était terminé. Plus jamais elle ne laisserait Antonin la battre. Finie de se laisser faire par amour. La manière dont Sirius lui avait parlé quand elle était à demi conscience au Square Grimmaurd lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait été capable de lui résister. Elle ne devait plus se laisser faire. Elle était forte.

Cette résolution, bien que nécessaire, la terrifiait et l'attristait. L'abattait même. La jeune femme ne s'imaginait pas sans Antonin. Quand il n'était pas en colère, il pouvait être si charmant ! Mais cela n'excusait pas ses crises de colère. Cela avait été la fois de trop. Jamais il ne l'avait battue aussi fort. Si elle l'avait laissée faire, comme elle en avait l'habitude… elle ne serait certainement pas dans ce lit en ce moment.

Lasse, elle se décida à lire finalement et prit le livre moldue que Tonks lui avait apporté. Kathrina lit le titre pour la première fois : _Autant en emporte le vent. _Bien que peu tentée, la jeune sorcière ouvrit le roman et se mit à lire. Au bout d'une heure, elle avait avalée 157 pages. Etonnement, elle aimait beaucoup. Cette trépignante et arrogante Scarlett O'Hara lui plaisait beaucoup, elle lui ressemblait. Et ce Rhett Butler était juste… terriblement séduisant. Un vrai filou. Kathrina s'imagina pendant un instant au 19e siècle, dans une somptueuse robe, en train de valser dans les bras de Butler, insouciante, totalement ignorante de la terrible guerre qui se déroulait en ce moment. Scarlett était tout à fait le genre de jeune femme à jouer les doubles jeux. Mais jamais elle ne laisserait son mari la battre, pensa tristement Kathrina en reposant le bouquin.

En fait, si elle voulait arrêter sa relation avec Antonin, c'était aussi que la menace de Sirius avait fait son effet. Il ne fallait pas qu'il cherche quoi que ce soit sur Antonin. Cela mettrait sa mission en péril. Et avec toute la gentillesse que Sirius avait fait preuve envers elle… Rien que l'idée de le voir découvrir qu'elle était une Mangemort l'abattait. Elle n'aurait pas du ressentir ça, pourtant. S'attacher à quelqu'un était le premier signe de défaillance. Elle devrait arrêter sa relation étrange avec Sirius en même temps que celle avec Antonin.

Mais rien que l'idée de ne plus parler à Antonin lui était horriblement douloureuse, si on devait en plus rajouter celle qu'elle ressentirait si elle s'éloignait de Sirius… Elle ne le supportait pas. Kathrina s'était très vite attachée à Sirius Black, réalisa-t-elle avec mécontentement. L'affection était une faiblesse, tout comme l'amour. Ne venait-elle pas d'en avoir la preuve avec Antonin ? Pourquoi Diable fallait-il toujours qu'elle se prenne d'affection pour un homme ? Etait-elle donc incapable d'être indépendante ? Agacée, perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas la guérisseuse entrer dans la pièce.

- Miss Van Tassel ? Vous êtes prêtes à sortir, vous n'avez qu'à signer ses papiers.

Kathrina prit la plume que la jeune guérisseuse lui tendait et signa négligemment avant de se lever brusquement. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, sortir d'ici pour retourner dans la vraie vie ! Et accomplir sa mission. Il faudrait qu'elle voie Antonin. A cette idée, elle frissonna. Il fallait qu'ils se rencontrent dans un lieu public. Habituellement, cela n'aurait pas dérangée Antonin de la tabasser devant des gens, mais il devait se faire discret si il ne voulait pas retourner derrière les barreaux.

Pendant longtemps, elle avait regrettée et remercier le ciel qu'il se soit échappé d'Azkaban, grâce à Voldemort évidemment. Elle l'avait connue à Poudlard et déjà à cette époque là, il n'hésitait pas à lever la main sur elle. Quand il avait enfermé en prison, cela avait été une déchirure pour Kathrina. Mais aussi une libération. Pendant 14 ans, elle ne reçu plus le moindre coup. Mais dès qu'il fut dehors, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de retomber dans ses bras. Maudissant sa faiblesse, Kathrina s'habilla en vitesse et sortit le plus rapidement possible.

Une fois dehors, Kathrina resserra sa cape autour d'elle. Le froid était mordant ce matin. Observant la ville de Londres, elle se demande où elle allait bien pouvoir aller maintenant. Ce qu'elle allait faire. La Mangemort ne pouvait pas retourner dans son appartement. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Et ce serait une trop belle occasion pour Antonin de la retrouver. Désormais, ils ne se verraient que lors des réunions des Mangemorts dans le manoir des Malefoy où si le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur confiait une mission dans lequel ils devraient travailler ensemble. C'était terminé.

Elle soupira. Il fallait qu'elle utilise le téléphone, cet étrange objet Moldu, pour dire à son propriétaire qu'elle déménageait. Mais le temps que cela se ferait… Et le temps qu'elle trouve un autre appartement… Où irait-elle ? Au Chaudron Baveur ? Elle avait tout à fait l'argent requis mais elle ne se voyait pas seule dans une petite chambre de cette taverne. Cela la démoraliserait. Elle pourrait aller vivre chez son frère. Il l'hébergerait sans hésitation mais il vivait en Ecosse… Cela lui semblait trop loin de Londres. Elle aimait se promener le soir dans cette merveilleuse ville et elle ne voulait pas avoir à transplaner chaque fois qu'elle voudrait s'y rendre. Elle ne pouvait pas demander à aucun Mangemorts de l'accueillir, trop dangereux pour la mission et de toute manière, qui aurait acceptée ? Rabastan, peut-être. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour elle.

Soudain, une idée germa dans son esprit. _Si un jour tu ne sais pas où aller, tu n'as qu'à venir ici… _Les mots de Sirius résonnaient dans sa tête. Mais presque immédiatement, elle chassa cette idée. Hors de question. Elle avait utilisé cette invitation quand elle avait débarquée chez Sirius, blessée. Eh bien qu'elle savait que cela ne le dérangerait pas de l'accueillir une nouvelle fois, elle s'y refusait. Ils étaient déjà trop proches. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'attache encore plus à lui. Alors vivre avec lui était tout simplement impensable !

Mais... si elle allait au Square Grimmaurd, elle échapperait totalement à Antonin. Là-bas, elle pourrait dormir l'esprit tranquille, elle ne risquait absolument rien, jamais il ne l'a trouverait. Et en plus, cela lui donnerait l'occasion de garder un œil sur Sirius et sur ses recherches sur Antonin. Et elle serait plus proche de l'Ordre que jamais. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprécierait peut-être cette initiative. Elle l'espérait. Car sa décision était prise. Il y'avait plus de bons côté à emménager avec Sirius que de rester loin de lui. Et puis il fallait bien qu'elle l'avoue : elle avait besoin de quelqu'un sur qui se reposé. Et elle n'avait envie que de Sirius pour ce rôle. Troublée par ces pensées, elle transplana au 12, Square Grimmaurd.

_De toute manière, il se peut qu'il n'acceptera pas… _Pensa Kathrina en regardant la porte du Q.G de l'Ordre. Cela faisait au moins dix minutes qu'elle était arrivée au Square Grimmaurd et elle n'osait pas frapper. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Si il y'a bien une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais perdue, c'était son courage. Agacée, elle donna trois coups secs, regardant autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne regardait.

Sirius vient ouvrir aux bouts de quelques minutes. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et les yeux rougis par le sommeil. Et il ne portait qu'un pantalon. Une autre femme aurait été gênée. Mais pas Kathrina. Cela l'a fit même sourire.

- Je te sors du lit, encore une fois ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton espiègle.

- Oui, mais cela ne fait rien, répondit Sirius en passant sa main sur son visage pour se réveiller. Il fallait que je me réveille, et ce n'est pas Kreatur qui allait me tirer du sommeil. Entre, je t'en pris.

Kathrina franchit le seuil du 12, Square Grimmaurd et se retrouva de nouveau dans cet horrible couloir où des têtes de décapités d'elfes pendaient macabrement. Les désignant, elle dit à Sirius :

- Tu n'arrives pas à les enlever ?

- Non, rétorqua-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil distrait aux têtes. Elles ont collés au plafond par un maléfice. Mais je ne crois pas que tu sois là pour parler de l'horrible décoration de ma maison.

Elle soupira. Il allait droit au but. Comme elle, généralement. Sauf avec lui. Quand elle était avec Sirius, elle se comportait de manière étrange. Comme si elle était redevenue une adolescente peureuse et hésitante, sans la moindre expérience des hommes. C'était du moins l'impression qu'elle se donnait. Sirius, lui, ne l'a voyait absolument pas comme ça. Se retournant vers lui, elle dit, résolue :

- En effet. Tout d'abord, j'aimerais te remercier de m'avoir secourue il y'a quelques jours. Tu m'as probablement sauvée la vie. Bien que je te remercie pas de m'avoir envoyée à St. Mangouste. Enfin, je suis venue te dire que tu n'as pas besoin de… faire des recherches sur celui qui m'a mise dans cet état. C'est fini, je ne le vois plus.

Sirius l'observa en silence quelques minutes. Son expression n'avait pas changée d'un pouce. Et quand il parla, c'était d'un ton sarcastique qui énerva la jeune femme :

- Et est-ce qu'il est au courant de ta décision ?

Kathrina lui lança un regard noir. Mais intérieurement, elle était troublée. Il savait viser juste. Sirius ne laissait rien au hasard. Et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

- Non, admit-elle à contrecoeur. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Je n'ai plus l'intention de le voir. Même pas pour le mettre au courant. Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir.

Sirius s'adossa contre le mur et secoua la tête :

- J'aimerais te dire que je te crois… mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu tiennes, Kathrina. Tu retourneras vers lui. Si tu acceptée durant tout ce temps les coups, pourquoi partirais-tu soudainement ?

- C'était la fois de trop. Jamais il n'avait… si fort. Jamais. Il était si furieux ! Je ne veux plus revivre ça, Sirius. Je sais qu'il va me manquer. Mais je tiendrais. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

Instinctivement, elle frissonna, comme à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à cette nuit. Elle sentait les larmes monter mais elle luta. Plus de signes de faiblesse. Elle en avait déjà dévoilée trop. La jeune femme détourna le regard mais Sirius avait vue ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il s'avança vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle lui résista, elle en avait assez qu'il l'a considère comme suffisamment faible pour la consoler ! Mais Sirius resserra son étreinte et il était bien plus fort qu'elle si bien qu'elle finit par abandonner et par se laisser aller dans les bras de l'Animagus.

- Calme-toi, murmura-t-il à son oreille. C'est terminé, maintenant.

Ils restèrent pendant quelques instants ainsi, enlacés, silencieux. Elle se débattait plus et avait fermée les yeux dans les bras de Sirius. Cela lui semblait parfaitement naturel d'être là, avec lui. Mais au bout d'un moment, Sirius murmura d'un ton hésitant :

- Tu as dit qu'il n'y avait jamais été aussi fort… Pourquoi il t'a tabassée comme ça ?

Elle se raidit mais porta sa main à son col qu'elle repoussa pour désigner la trace sombre qui résidait sur son cou, seul souvenir du suçon que Sirius lui avait laissé. Sirius blêmit en comprenant et resserra son étreinte.

- Je suis désolé, Kathrina… Sincèrement désolé.

Elle secoua la tête et se retourna pour pouvoir enfoncer son visage dans le torse nu de Sirius. Kathrina ne voulait pas penser à Antonin. Ni aux Mangemorts, ni à sa mission. Elle ne voulait penser à rien, si ce n'est aux bras puissants qui l'entourait. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas. Elle était venue ici pour faire quelque chose. Pour demander quelque chose.

- Sirius, est-ce que je peux te demander un service ? Tenta-t-elle, toujours blottie contre lui.

- Bien sur.

- Je ne peux pas retourner dans mon appartement. Il y reviendra. Je ne peux pas aller chez mes amis où ma famille, car il les connaît et il n'hésitera pas à venir chez eux pour me retrouver. Il faut que je me trouve un endroit à vivre, que je change d'appartement. J'ai déjà commencée à chercher. Mais cela va prendre du temps. Et en attendant, je ne sais pas où aller.

Il émis un petit rire et commença à lui caresser les cheveux :

- Tu es la bienvenue ici, Kathrina. Je te l'avais pourtant dit, tu te souviens ? Ma porte est ouverte. Reste autant temps que tu le désire.

Soulagée, elle leva la tête et quand elle vit le visage de Sirius, elle ne peut résister et l'embrassa passionnément. Et lorsque leurs lèvres entra en contact, Kathrina se rendit compte qu'elle aspirait à re-goûter à leur goût depuis la nuit qu'elle avait passée avec lui. Elle enfonça ses mains dans ses longs cheveux noirs et Sirius répondit avec ferveur à son baiser. Mais quand elle se mit à caresser son torse, il l'arrêta et murmura d'une voix pleine de désir difficilement contrôlé :

- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, Kathrina. Tu ne me dois rien, d'accord ?

Etonnée, elle le regarda et sourit avant de chuchoter :

- Je le sais, Sirius. Mais j'ai envie de toi. Depuis la dernière fois…

Alors Sirius n'hésita plus et reprit les lèvres de la Mangemort. Immédiatement, les images floues de leur nuit d'amour revinrent dans l'esprit de la jeune femme et elle gémit. Cette fois, elle ne serait pas bourrée et elle pourrait en profiter pleinement. Les mains de Sirius se firent pressantes, pétrissant les hanches de Kathrina avec passion. Elle détacha un instant ses lèvres des siennes pour murmurer :

- Ta chambre. Tout de suite.

- Trop loin, répondit Sirius avec un sourire malicieux.

Haussant les sourcils, elle l'interrogea du regard. Pour seule réponse, il l'a souleva dans ses bras avant de se retourner pour la plaquer contre le mur du couloir, la faisant crier de surprise. Puis elle rie et embrassa le cou de son amant, passant ses dents sur sa paume d'Adam qui s'agitait. Souriante, elle descendit sa main et toucha l'entrejambe de Sirius, ce qui le fit grogner de désir.

- T'as envie de moi ? Demanda-t-elle, séductrice.

Elle connaissait déjà la réponse, vu l'imposante bosse qui déformait son pantalon. Mais elle voulait l'entendre. Sirius enfoui son visage dans le cou de la Mangemort en chuchotant d'une voix rauque :

- Oh oui. Depuis la dernière fois, je ne pense qu'à ça…

Il lui enserra alors les poignets et les bloqua contre le mur, les ramenant au-dessus de la tête de Kathrina, l'immobilisant. Amusée, elle se laissa aller contre le mur. Il aimait dominer, alors qu'il prenne son plaisir. Elle aurait tout son temps pour jouer elle-même les dominatrices.

Les lèvres de Sirius descendirent du cou de la jeune femme pour se promener sur son décolletée. D'un geste brusque, il lui détacha son chemisier, dévoilant un soutien-gorge noir. Poussant un gémissement à demi étouffé, Sirius glissa sa main derrière le dos de Kathrina pour le dégrafer d'une main experte. Toujours bloquée contre lui, Kathrina souriait, béate. Elle adorait ce genre de petits jeux, les jeux de soumission. Elle se laissa totalement faire, offerte aux mains de Sirius.

Il caressa ses seins d'une main extrêmement douce et Kathrina frissonna. Jamais Antonin ne l'avait touchée de cette manière. Avec tellement de douceur… Avec lui, tout n'était que violence, brutalité, et généralement Kathrina aimait ce sexe sauvage. Mais parfois, elle aurait aimée un geste doux. Un baiser au coin de la lèvre. Une légère caresse dans les cheveux. Mais Antonin ne connaît pas ça. Chassant ce monstre de son esprit, elle gémit dans la bouche de Sirius et murmura contre ses lèvres :

- Maintenant, Sirius… Maintenant, je n'en peux plus…

Elle n'était pas tout à fait prête, mais comme elle s'en fichait ! Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était le sentir en elle. C'était un besoin vital, comme respirer. Sirius ne se fit pas prier et il déboutonna son pantalon ainsi que celui de la jeune femme avant de la pénétrer doucement, profondément. Kathrina gémit de plaisir, ignorant l'éclair de douleur du au fait qu'elle n'était pas assez humide. Il l'embrassa tout en lui faisant l'amour contre le mur. La situation excita énormément Kathrina qui laissait courir ses mains partout sur le corps de son amant.

Les coups de reins de Sirius l'a faisait hurler de plaisir, et dans un gémissement commun, ils jouirent et Kathrina enfoui son visage dans le cou de Sirius, épuisée. Elle baignait dans cette béatitude qui suivait chacun des rapports sexuels. C'était à ce moment là qu'elle aimait la douceur. Et Sirius ne la déçue pas en lui caressant affectueusement le dos et les cheveux. Ne la lâchant pas, il monta les escaliers pour se rendre dans sa chambre où il coucha la jeune femme avant de s'allonger près d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras. Kathrina était si bien, au chaud, dans les bras de Sirius. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi paisible, aussi apaisée. Alors qu'elle glissait dans le sommeil, elle pensa :

« Si toutes nos nuits seront comme ça, j'ai bien fait d'emménager avec lui… ».


	6. Chapter 5 La visite de Bellatrix

**Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 5 ! Un immense merci à ma seconde Bêta (bah oui, je n'ai vue aucune loi qui nous interdit d'en prendre plusieurs ! Surtout que j'en ai singulièrement besoin…) ****Beyondthunder**** pour m'avoir corrigée le chapitre et conseillée ! J'espère que cela vous plaira !**

_**DISCLAIMER : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai créer. **_

_9 avril 1996. _

Sirius Black fixait le plafond de sa chambre, caressant d'une main distraite les cheveux de son amante. Kathrina dormait paisiblement, allongée sur son torse. Il comprenait désormais trop bien ce qu'il ressentait envers cette étrange femme. Et cela le terrifiait. Il en fallait pourtant beaucoup pour que Sirius ait peur.

Mais l'amour, cela l'avait toujours effrayé. Il avait pris grand soin d'éviter de s'attacher aux gens. Chaque fois qu'il s'y était essayé, cela avait mal fini. Il avait aimé son petit frère Regulus et à peine était-il revenu de sa première année à Poudlard que son petit frère était métamorphosé, corrompu par ses parents. Il s'était attaché à sa cousine Andromeda, à peine avait-elle quittée Poudlard qu'il ne l'avait plus jamais revue.

Le seul lien qu'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir tissé, c'était son amitié avec James Potter. Même si il en avait souffert énormément au final, peut-être encore plus qu'avec Andromeda et Regulus. Mais les souvenirs heureux qu'il avait avec James valaient la peine la souffrance qu'il avait endurée lorsque son meilleur ami était mort. Il regrettait cependant amèrement d'avoir donné son amitié à Queudver. La trahison… Il n'y avait rien de pire.

Remus était toujours son ami, même si il avait douté de lui pendant des années. Quand aux femmes… Sirius avait toujours adoré les femmes. Mais il les trouvait très dangereuses. Si il se laissait aller à l'amour avec elles, elles pourraient ensuite faire ce qu'elles voulaient de lui. Elles ne se doute pas du pouvoir qu'elles ont sur les hommes. Il suffisait de regarder comme Lily pouvait tout ordonner à James, il obéissait aveuglément ! Sirius, lui, avait toujours essayé d'éviter ça.

Toujours… mais une fois, il avait failli. Il avait failli lorsqu'il était tombé amoureux de cette Islandaise, cette fille qui avait débarquée à Poudlard en plein milieu de sa septième année. Aradia. Dès qu'il l'avait vue, il avait compris que c'était une fille fragile, qui avait besoin de protection. Elle était si belle avec ses beaux cheveux blonds cendrés et ses grands yeux noirs de biches. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de vouloir la protéger, prendre soin d'elle. Et il en était tombé amoureux.

Sirius aurait du voir les signes tout de suite. Elle était toujours très malade, ne supportait pas le froid ni les sortilèges trop puissants. Il aurait se rendre compte tout de suite qu'elle était atteinte d'une maladie grave. Dès la fin de la septième année, après des mois de bonheur et d'amour sincère, elle était morte. Jamais il n'avait connu une telle souffrance.

Il était devenu une vraie loque, s'enfonçant dans l'alcool et la solitude. Si James n'avait pas été là, Sirius aurait certainement sombré. La mort d'Aradia l'avait marqué à jamais. Il se consolait souvent en se disant qu'au moins, elle avait été aimée durant les derniers mois de sa vie. Aimée passionnément. Mais il s'était juré de ne plus jamais retomber amoureux d'une femme. Plus jamais il ne voulait connaître cette souffrance.

Et voilà que Kathrina avait débarqué et avait détruit toutes ces belles résolutions.

Il aurait du refuser. Jamais il n'aurait du accepter de la laisser vivre chez lui. Il était en train de tomber amoureux d'elle et il ne voulait surtout pas que cela arrive. Il aurait du l'éloigner. Mais il en avait été incapable. Encore une fois, il s'était épris d'une femme fragile, sous ses apparences de dure à cuire.

L'amour… Une bénédiction comme une malédiction. Et il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec Kathrina Van Tassel.

Kathrina prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte.

Elle était revenue. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu'elle revienne. Ses affaires étaient dans l'appartement. Lorsque Sirius lui avait proposé de l'accompagner, elle avait failli accepter. Failli. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sorte, c'était bien trop dangereux. Il avait accueilli cette réponse par un grommellement. Kathrina ne le comprenait que trop bien. Que cela devait être frustrant de rester enfermé 24 / 24 depuis tout ce temps ! Elle avait sérieusement songé à prendre du Polynectar et à capturer Queudver pour le rendre au Ministère de la Magie. Mais Voldemort saurait que c'était elle.

Et pourtant… Kathrina se sentait prête à prendre le risque. Il était le legilimens le plus puissant que le monde des sorciers ait jamais connus mais elle se débrouillait elle-même pas mal avec l'occlumencie. Et si il y'avait une chose pour laquelle elle était douée, c'était bien mentir et jouer la comédie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas penser à cela maintenant. Levant sa baguette, elle entra dans son appartement.

Un immense froid l'envahit lorsqu'elle observa les taches de sang qui avait séché sur le sol, là où Antonin s'était déchaîné sur elle. Regardant autour d'elle, elle chercha le salaud des yeux mais ne trouva rien. Se disant qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se dépêche, elle s'avança d'un pas vif pour rentrer dans sa chambre et prendre sa valise avant de la remplir de tous les vêtements de son armoire. Elle remplissait sa valise de façon rapide et totalement désordonnée. Elle prit également les papiers importants dans les tiroirs, quelques babioles auquel elle tenait et se dépêcha de sortir de l'appartement.

Mais elle était aurait du se douter que c'était trop facile. Jamais Voldemort n'aurait laissé son appartement sans surveillance après la scène avec Antonin. Généralement, il ne prêtait pas attention aux disputes d'Antonin et Kathrina mais cette fois, il devait craindre que cela la pousse à changer de camp. A peine avait-elle quittée la rue de son appartement qu'elle entendit distinctement des bruits de pas derrières elle. Se figeant, elle serra sa baguette dans sa main. Ce n'était pas Antonin. Le bruit de pas était trop léger pour appartenir à un homme et on entendait distinctement le bruit de talons aiguilles. Kathrina poussa un grognement de colère. « Pas cette pétasse… » Pensa la jeune femme en se retournant pour faire face à Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bellatrix avait du être belle à une époque. Mais maintenant, elle faisait penser à un cadavre ambulant. Ses cheveux noirs, qui avait du être brillants et magnifiques à une époque, était aujourd'hui constamment emmêlés, sales et secs comme de la paille. Elle avait dans les yeux une lueur de folie permanente. Bellatrix vouait une haine terrible à Kathrina. Certes, Bellatrix haïssait presque tout le monde, mais il y avait un petit plus pour Kathrina. Elle était jalouse de l'attention que Voldemort lui portait, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer immensément celle-ci.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, sale pute ? Cracha Kathrina en jetant un regard noir à son « alliée ».

Bellatrix lui jeta un regard de pur dégoût et fit tourner sa baguette entre ses mains, ce qui mit Kathrina en garde. Si folle soit-elle, Bellatrix était une puissante sorcière et un duelliste habile.

- Je surveille, chère Kathrina, murmura Bellatrix. Je surveille. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas très satisfait, vois-tu. Voilà des mois que tu es en mission, et il n'y a pas de grands résultats. Au lieu de perdre ton temps dans les lits des hommes, tu devrais bosser. On ne fait pas passer des amourettes avant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ajouta Bellatrix, en frémissant de colère.

Kathrina soupira. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle aurait un avertissement. Il fallait qu'elle se bouge. Mais très franchement, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle n'avait pas appris grand-chose lors des réunions de l'Ordre, si ce n'est que leur ennemi en savait plus que Voldemort le pensait et qu'ils surveillaient étroitement la prophétie. Et aussi que Rogue est chargé de donner des cours d'occlumencie à Potter. Elle ne savait pas si cela servirait à quelque chose, mais elle confia tout cela à Bellatrix.

La plus fidèle des Mangemorts sembla réfléchir quelques instants, ce qui lui arrivait rarement. Bellatrix était connue pour agir sous l'impulsion. Kathrina sentit un bref éclair de culpabilité la traverser quand elle pensa à Sirius. Mais elle ne devait pas se laisser attendrir. Aussi attachée soit-elle à Sirius, il ne passait pas en premier. Jamais. Pour finir, Bellatrix hocha la tête avec satisfaction :

- Cela suffira pour le moment. Je pense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera content. Réunion de Mangemorts samedi prochain chez ma soeur. Mais écoute-moi bien, sale petite garce… Avise-toi encore de perdre ton temps à te faire sauter où tabasser, et à faire perdre du temps à notre Maître, et je m'occuperai personnellement de toi.

- Parce que tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Ricana Kathrina en éclatant de rire. Je te l'ai déjà dit salope, je te prends sur le ring quand tu veux.

Bellatrix ne répondit pas, mais on voyait clairement qu'elle se retenait à grande peine de riposter. Elle serrait sa baguette tellement fort qu'elle en aurait des marques. Kathrina ne bougea pas d'un pouce, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Finalement, elle se retourna en crachant par terre avant de marmonner toute une série de jurons dont la grossièreté n'avait d'égale que l'étonnante créativité.

Finalement, cela s'était plutôt bien passé. Kathrina était habituée aux insultes de Bellatrix. Peut-être que Voldemort allait-il enfin accepter de lui révéler où vivaient… ces monstres. Sa raison de vivre. La vengeance. Ces pourritures qui avait tuée Victoria. Si douce, si gentille. Kathrina ne serait pas en paix tant qu'elle n'aurait pas vengé sa soeur. Et pour cela, il fallait que Voldemort lui révèle où vivent ces déchets, ces ordures, ces salauds, ces merdes… Secouant la tête pour chasser ses idées sombres, elle quitta la sombre ruelle en transplantant.


	7. Chapter 6 Sombres objets

**Coucou les amis ! Et voici le chapitre 6 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

_**DISCLAIMER : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. **_

_11 avril 1996._

Kathrina se tenait assise sur une chaise autour de l'immense table de la salle à manger des Malefoy. Elle s'efforçait difficilement de ne pas trembler. Nous étions samedi. L'heure de la réunion était arrivée. Tout les Mangemorts était déjà réunis autour de la table. Et Kathrina avait peur. Mais elle le cachait à merveille. Ce n'était pas Voldemort qu'elle craignait. Mais l'homme qui s'était assis juste face à elle.

Antonin.

Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, un rien moqueur, mais surtout toujours aussi furieux. Bien que terrifiée, Kathrina soutint le regard de son ancien amant et décida de se montrer rebelle. Se penchant en avant, elle exposa bien ses suçons aux yeux du public. Pour couronner le tout, elle lui fit discrètement un doigt d'honneur.

Il serra les poings, se retenant visiblement de sauter par-dessus la table pour l'étrangler sur le champ. Kathrina était quand même très fière d'elle. Elle parvenait enfin à surmonter sa peur d'Antonin et à le défier. Plus jamais elle ne laisserait faire. Plus jamais elle ne laisserait Antonin la toucher, que ce soit dans la baise où dans les coups. Il semblait l'avoir compris, vu la lueur de fureur et de frustration qui brillait dans ses yeux. Pauvre Antonin, pensa-t-elle. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui résiste.

Voldemort fit enfin son entrée, toujours aussi laid. Kathrina le regarda droit dans les yeux car elle savait très bien qu'il avait organisé cette réunion principalement pour elle. Il s'assit au bout de la table, la présidant, comme toujours. A sa droite, Bellatrix Lestrange. Et derrière lui… Severus Rogue.

Kathrina s'étrangla de stupeur. Seigneur ! Rogue ! Mais que Diable faisait-il ici ? Il ne devait pas être ici ! Etait-il un espion de la part de Dumbledore ? Mais enfin c'est impossible ! Voldemort l'aurait remarqué ! Il remarque _toujours _lorsqu'on lui ment ! Mais alors… que faisait Rogue ici ? Cela signifiait-il qu'il était en fait… du côté des Mangemorts ? Cette explication lui sembla la plus plausible… Mais Kathrina avait étrangement un doute.

Elle n'avait plus le temps de fuir, désormais. Qu'importe ce que Rogue était, il l'a verrait dans une seconde. Cela n'avait donc aucune importance. Immédiatement, ses yeux se posèrent sur elle. Elle maintint son regard, fouillant dans ses yeux un indice. Mais elle ne vit aucune émotion transpercer. Il resta totalement indifférent à la présence de Kathrina, détournant le regard quelques secondes seulement après avoir croisé les yeux de la jeune femme. Rogue s'assit aux côtés de Voldemort, ce dernier se tourna vers l'assistance pour murmurer :

- Bienvenue, mes chers amis Mangemorts. Comme vous pouvez le constater, Severus Rogue est finalement de notre côté. Il a toujours été de notre côté, durant toutes ces années, surveillant Dumbledore pour mon compte. Je suis très content de lui. Et je lui ai demandée de continuer son rôle d'espion auprès de Dumbledore et au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. Bien sur, il travaillera avec Kathrina désormais.

- Maître…, gémit Bellatrix, regardant Rogue avec suspicion et méfiance. Etes-vous absolument sûre qu'il…

- Oui, coupa sèchement Voldemort. Oui, ma chère Bella, je suis absolument certain que Severus est de nôtre côté.

Bellatrix n'eut pas l'air convaincue mais n'ajouta rien. Kathrina ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la méfiance de sa rivale. Elle avait dans le fond sa propre opinion, finalement. Et dire que Kathrina était persuadée qu'elle se laissait dicter ses pensées par le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Ainsi, Rogue était de leur côté ? Le doute persistait chez Kathrina. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était pas son travail de démasquer les traîtres. Dumbledore et Voldemort avait tout deux confiance en Rogue. L'un des deux se trompait. Maintenant, à savoir lequel…

Voldemort se désintéressa de Bellatrix pour se tourner vers Kathrina :

- Alors, Kathrina… Bella m'a rapportée les informations que tu as trouvées au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elles me sont assez utiles mais j'attends plus de toi. Beaucoup plus.

Kathrina se raidit sur sa chaise. Fixant son maître droit dans les yeux, elle essaya de ne pas montrer sa peur. La menace était parfaitement perceptible dans la voix de Voldemort.

- Désolée si je ne me suis pas montrée à la hauteur de vos espérances, maître. Je tâcherais de faire mieux.

Voldemort eu un rire sec.

- Oh oui, je sais que tu feras mieux. Sinon, je me ferais un plaisir de me débarrasser des frères Daniels.

Sentant la rage monter en elle, Kathrina s'efforça de la contrôler. Elle ne pouvait pas éclater ici. C'était exactement ce que Voldemort attendait. Qu'elle se laisse dominer par ses émotions et qu'elle se condamne a mort. Bellatrix n'avait plus de quoi être jalouse. On sentait bien que Voldemort commençait à être exaspéré par le temps que Kathrina mettait à récolter des infos.

Elle hocha la tête et Voldemort se désintéressa d'elle. Dans le fond, les réunions des Mangemort et de l'Ordre sont plutôt semblables : inutiles et ennuyantes. Très vite, Kathrina se décrocha de la conversation. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle fixa le vide. Que devrait-elle encore dire où donner pour que Voldemort lui dit où elle pourrait trouver les frères Daniels ? Est-ce qu'il lui dirait vraiment un jour ? Parfois, elle en doutait.

Dans un moment de pure folie, Kathrina s'imagina tout dire à Sirius. Se précipiter dans le Square Grimmaurd et lui ouvrir son cœur. Elle s'imagina pendant un instant lui avouer qu'elle était une Mangemort et qu'elle était chargée d'infiltrer l'Ordre du Phénix mais que Voldemort et ses plans n'avait pas le moindre intérêt à ses yeux, que si elle était chez les Mangemorts c'était simplement pour accomplir une vengeance personnelle. Que dans le fond, elle n'était pas vraiment une Mangemort. La Marque des Ténèbres sur son poignet n'était qu'un masque. Elle le voyait lui dire qu'il la pardonnait et qu'il l'aiderait à se venger. Mais Kathrina savait bien que tous ces rêves n'étaient que ça justement des rêves.

Sirius réagirait mal si il apprenait qui était vraiment Kathrina. Quand il l'apprendrait. Car tôt où tard, il saura qu'elle était une Mangemort. Et ce jour-là, il la chassera de chez lui. Il se sentirait trahi et dupé. Il souffrirait. A cause d'elle. Et jamais il ne lui pardonnerait. Peut-être même que la prochaine fois qu'il la croiserait sur son chemin, il la tuerait. Après tout, il était membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Et elle une Mangemort.

Repoussant ses sombres pensées, le regard de Kathrina tomba accidentellement sur Queudver. Le petit homme regardait autour de lui avec une expression nerveuse. Il ne participait pas vraiment à la réunion. Il était plus là pour servir. Kathrina lui jeta un regard de pur dégoût. « C'est à cause de toi si Sirius a passée douze ans enfermé derrière les barreaux, sale rat ».

Kathrina chassa ses pensées. Elle ne devait pas penser à ça alors que Voldemort était juste à côté d'elle. Il était un legilimens accompli. Mais heureusement, il ne fouillai pas ses penser à ce moment là. Essayant de se concentrer sur la réunion, Kathrina se dit qu'elle repenserait à Queudver plus tard.

Sirius Black n'a jamais été quelqu'un de très honnête. Même envers les gens qu'il aimait. Ce qu'il était en train de faire le prouvait.

Aujourd'hui, Kathrina était parti Dieu sait où. Sirius ne savait pas trop ce qu'était leur relation. Il s'était bien rendu compte qu'il l'aimait mais elle ne partageait peut-être pas les mêmes sentiments. Après tout, pour elle, ce n'était peut-être rien qu'une histoire de sexe. En tout cas, elle semblait persuadée que Sirius avait abandonné l'idée de découvrir qui était l'homme qui l'avait envoyé à St. Mangouste. Eh bien, elle se trompait.

Sirius profitait de l'absence de son amante pour fouiller ses affaires. Pas très sympa envers elle, mais il fallait bien qu'il commence quelque part. Elle n'avait emmenée qu'une seule valise, mais bien remplie. Il fouilla chaque poche de jean où de veste, chaque recoin de la valise. Il avait bien trouvée quelques objets, mais rien qui le rapprochait de ce qu'il cherchait.

Le premier objet était une photo. Une photo usée, datant de l'été 1979 d'après l'inscription de derrière. Elle représentait Kathrina adolescente, riant aux éclats, un bras autour d'une jeune fille plus jeune encore, sûrement âgée de 13 où 14 ans. La fillette avait de longs cheveux blonds et abordait un grand sourire. En les regardant comme ça, les deux filles n'avaient rien en commun. Mais dès qu'on voyait leurs yeux, on comprenait qu'elles étaient sœurs.

Toutes deux avait les yeux bleus. Ce bleu si particulier, qui éblouissait toujours Sirius quand il regardait Kathrina. Ce bleu intense, unique. Sirius trouvait Kathrina différente sur cette photo. Plus innocente. Elle avait l'insouciance de la jeunesse. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette vision. Comme il aurait aimé la rencontrer à cette époque-là ! Il regarda de nouveau derrière la photo et lu une inscription qu'il n'avait pas vu la première fois : _Kathrina et Victoria. _

Kathrina ne lui avait pas parlée de sa soeur. Du moins pas de Victoria. Elle lui avait bien dit qu'elle avait un frère et une soeur aînée, Edwardo et Alexandra, mais qu'elle les fréquentait peu. Jamais elle n'avait mentionnée une jeune soeur qui s'appelait Victoria. Pourquoi ?

Troublé, Sirius rangea la photo dans sa poche dans l'intention d'interroger Kathrina quand elle rentrerait. Il n'aurait aucun scrupule à avouer qu'il avait fouillé dans ses affaires. La deuxième chose qu'il avait trouvé était un petit flacon contenant un étrange liquide blanc nacrée. Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il ouvrit le bouchon et renifla le contenu. Adolescent, il était plutôt doué en potion même si il n'a jamais eu le talent de Lily où Rogue. Il ne connaissait pas du tout cette substance, pourtant. Il ne se souvenait même pas l'avoir vu un jour dans des livres de potions.

Et le troisième objet était un journal. Un petit journal intime rose, très vieux. En apparence, il n'avait rien d'écrit à l'intérieur. Mais après avoir jeté un sort pour lire les encres invisibles, Sirius avait fait apparaître une belle écriture, mais bourrée de fautes d'orthographes. La première page commençait ainsi :

_12 août 1975. _

_Cher journal, _

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai volé la baguette de Père. Edwardo à bien essayée de m'en empêcher, mais il sait bien que quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens. Mais j'aurais peut-être du l'écouter. Quand Père a découvert que j'ai volé sa baguette, il s'est mis très en colère. Il m'a jeté un étrange sortilège qui fait très mal. J'ai pleins de marques dans le dos. Mère m'a envoyé au lit sans manger. _

_C'est la première fois que j'écris dans ce journal. C'est mon frère Edwardo qui me l'a offert. Après le dîner, quand Père et Mère s'était endormis, il était venu me voir dans ma chambre pour me réconforter. Il m'a dit de ne plus jamais contrarier Père. Mais pourquoi ne devrais-je pas recommencer ? Père était méchant. Il méritait que je lui pourrisse la vie. _

_Je suis une méchante petite fille. J'en suis parfaitement consciente. Mais Père est un méchant homme. _

_Bonne nuit, Kathrina._

Sirius avait le cœur serré en lisant ces mots, ces mots d'enfant, écrit avec tellement d'innocence. Apparemment, Kathrina avait eu le même genre d'enfance que lui. Sirius réfléchit quelques instants puis décida de prendre le flacon et le journal également. Kathrina lui cache quelque chose. Ce soir, quand elle rentrerait, il l'a mettrait au pied du mur. Elle serait obligée de répondre. Il ne fallait pas croire qu'il était stupide. Kathrina lui parlerait.


	8. Chapter 7 Confrontation

**Et le chapitre 7, écrit ! J'espère que cela vous plaira ! L'histoire prend une tournure différente, dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! **

_**DISCLAIMER : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. **_

_11 avril 1996, le soir._

Lorsque Kathrina rentra au Square Grimmaurd, ses pensées tournoyaient à une vitesse effrayante. Si vite qu'elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur l'une d'elles. Des visages passaient à toutes vitesses dans son cerveau. Rogue, Queudver, Voldemort, Antonin, Sirius…

Sirius ! Souriant, Kathrina frissonna en pensant à la nuit qu'ils allaient avoir. Depuis qu'elle avait emménagée, il lui faisait l'amour presque toutes les nuits. Aujourd'hui, elle avait exprès enfilé un ensemble de lingerie coquine en dentelle noir. Elle voulait voir qu'elle serait sa réaction quand il la verrait ainsi. D'humeur un peu plus joyeuse, elle avança dans la cuisine où elle trouva son amant assis sur une chaise, un verre de whisky devant lui.

Mais la bonne humeur de Kathrina s'envola lorsqu'elle vit l'expression de Sirius. Il avait l'air sombre et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Dans ces prunelles noirs, elle ne voyait rien d'autre que l'indifférence… et peut-être un soupçon de méfiance. Cela l'a mis aussitôt en garde. Avait-il des doutes ? Décidant de jouer le jeu, elle lui sourit et désigna son verre d'un geste de la main :

- Tu m'en sers un ?

Il ne répondit pas, pas plus qu'il ne se leva pour la servir. Là, c'était certain : Sirius avait découvert quelque chose. Sentant la panique monter elle, Kathrina s'efforça de se calmer et s'assis en face de Sirius avant de lancer d'un ton calme, en apparence du moins :

- Il y'a un problème ?

Il eut un petit rire sec. Premier signe de vie. Sirius leva son verre et but une gorgée avant de plonger sa main dans sa poche. Nerveuse, Kathrina le regarda sortir trois objets de son pantalon. Mais dès qu'elle vit quels étaient ces objets, sa nervosité laissa place à la colère. Une photo. Un flacon de potion. Un minuscule journal. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ces affaires car elle lui appartenait.

Heureusement qu'elle avait appris à contrôler sa colère. C'est donc d'une voix très calme, trop calme, qu'elle murmura :

- Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires.

- En effet, répondit Sirius, ne cherchant pas à nier. J'ai fouillé. Je n'ai aucune excuse à te donner, si ce n'est que je pense que tu n'es entièrement sincère avec moi. Je me trompe ?

- Tu n'avais pas à fouillé dans mes affaires, Sirius, siffla-t-elle, la voix montant d'un cran. Est-ce que j'ai été fouiné dans ta vie privé, moi ? Non, je ne crois pas. Donc, de quel droit avait-tu de fouillée la mienne ?

Sirius fronça les sourcils et but une autre gorgée de son whisky avant de poser brusquement son verre.

- Je crois que depuis qu'on couche ensemble, tu _es _devenu ma vie privée. Et vue que tu vis sous mon toit, je crois avoir droit à la vérité sur toi.

- Très bien ! S'écria la brune en se levant d'un coup, faisant basculer sa chaise. C'est comme ça ? Alors je m'en vais ! Tu me laisse le tant de faire mes affaires où bien va-tu me mettre à la porte tout de suite ?

- Je ne te met pas dehors, Kathrina, soupira Sirius. Je veux que tu sois sincère. Dis-moi qui tu es. Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose. Tu crois que je suis idiot ? Pourquoi ne m'a-tu pas dit que tu avais une jeune soeur qui s'appel Victoria ? Quelle est cette potion ? Tu me dois la vérité.

- Je ne te _dois _rien du tout, Sirius Black ! Cracha la Mangemort en s'approchant très près de son amant. Rien, tu m'entends ? Je ne t'ai jamais rien promis. J'ai peut-être la grossière erreur de te parler un peu de ma vie, mais jamais je ne t'ai dit que c'était sérieux entre nous ! C'est que du sexe ! On n'est pas au stade où je dois te rendre des comptes. Et on n'y sera jamais !

Ces mots étaient blessant, mais elle était si furieuse qu'elle s'en fichait. Sirius perdit soudainement son calme et il se leva pour plaquer Kathrina contre le mur de la cuisine, le visage déformé par la colère. En sentant le mur derrière son dos, elle eut un flash de ce qu'Antonin lui avait fait subir il y'a seulement quelques nuis et elle chuchota d'un ton plus surpris que furieux :

- Tu vas me tabasser, comme Antonin, hein ? Et moi qui te croyais différent !

Ces mots frappèrent le cerveau de Sirius et il se calma quelque peu. Il ne releva pas tout de suite, car il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de lever la main sur Kathrina. Il n'était pas ce genre d'hommes. Ce qui l'intéressait, c'était le mot qui avait échappé de la bouche de la jeune femme. Antonin. Enfin, il avait un nom à mettre sur le visage de l'homme qui battait la femme qu'il aimait. Un excellent début à son enquête.

Kathrina sembla se rendre compte de sa terrible erreur car elle écarquilla les yeux avant de rugir de fureur et de donner des coups de poings contre le torse de Sirius. Lui saisissant facilement les poignets, il l'immobilisa en attendant qu'elle se calme.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne lèverais jamais la main sur toi, Kathrina, grommela-t-il. Je ne tolère pas ce genre de comportements. C'est pour cela que je ne te laisserais pas tranquille tant que tu ne m'aurais pas dit qui est cet Antonin.

- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas laisser tomber ? Rugit-elle. Je l'ai fait, moi ! J'ai enfin pu tourner la page, le quitter ! Et toi il faut que tu remue le couteau dans la plaie ! Tu te rends compte à quel point c'est dur pour moi ?

Sirius ne dit rien mais intérieurement, il souriait. Quelle bonne actrice était-elle. Jouer sur sa culpabilité pour le faire plier. Une très bonne manipulation. Mais Sirius connaissait ses astuces sur le bout des doigts.

- Tu ne me duperas pas comme ça, Kathrina, dit-il.

Elle grogna mais sa colère était retombée. Dans le fond, elle savait que Sirius essayait de l'aider. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas continuer ses recherches. Elle ne voulait même pas imaginer sa réaction quand il découvrira qui elle était… A cette pensée, un sanglot lui étrangla la voix et elle baissa la tête. Ca ne devait pas arriver. Captant le malaise de la jeune femme, Sirius se pencha et s'empara de son visage entre ses mains avant de coller son front contre le sien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu à peur de m'avouer, Kathrina ? Murmura-t-il en plongeant ses yeux noirs.

Elle se perdit dans son regard sombre, oubliant pendant quelques instants leur sujet de conversation. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue mais elle ne put résister et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Sirius ne lui rendis pas tout de suite son baiser. Il savait très bien que c'était une bonne manière de le détourner de la conversation. Mais les lèvres de la jeune se pressèrent si sensuellement contre les siennes qu'il céda. Il aurait tout le temps de l'interroger après. Peut-être sera-t-elle de meilleure humeur, et plus encline à parler.

Sirius l'embrassa fiévreusement, avidement, comme si il avait faim d'elle et qu'il ne pourrait jamais être satisfait. Leurs langues livrait un terrible combat, acharné, tous deux essayant de prendre le dessus. Poussant un grognement presque animal, Sirius passa ses bras en dessous des jambes et la souleva aisément. Puis il monta deux à deux les marches de l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il claqua la porte, Kathrina enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches et se pencha pour lui embrasser le cou. Se laissant faire, Sirius s'appuya contre la porte tandis que sa maîtresse déboutonnait sa chemise et lécha son torse. Il frissonna. Puis elle descendit lentement sa bouche, se retrouvant à genoux devant lui, le visage rouge et les cheveux décoiffés par les mains de son amant.

En la regardant ainsi au sol, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de la comparer à une panthère noire. Une panthère fougueuse et terriblement dangereuse. Une force de la nature indomptable. Elle descendit sa braguette et baissa d'un coup le pantalon de Sirius, dévoilant son caleçon déformé par une bosse dur. Souriant malicieusement, elle descendit lentement, très lentement, comme pour le torturer, le caleçon, laissant la verge dressée enfin se libérer.

Elle commença à le lécher doucement, le faisant languir. Il poussais des petits gémissements impatients et se mit à la supplier :

- Chérie, s'il te plait… Tu me rends fou…

Satisfaite, elle enfonça d'un coup son pénis dans sa gorge, détendant sa gorge au maximum. Elle avait toujours détestée cette activité avec Antonin, mais avec Sirius, elle s'étonna d'apprécier. Sirius ne jurait pas, ne l'insultait pas et ne l'obligeais pas à aller plus vite. Non, il l'a laissait faire. Elle le suça généreusement pendant plusieurs minutes, enfonçant toujours plus loin son pénis dans sa gorge. Sirius grognais et haletai de plaisir au-dessus d'elle et lorsque la verge gonflée frémit dans sa bouche, elle comprit qu'il allait jouir. Le sentant aussi, Sirius voulut se retirer mais elle le retint fermement en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Il vint violemment dans sa bouche et Kathrina l'avala, le regardant toujours droit dans les yeux.

A peine avait-elle fini la dernière gorgée qu'il l'a souleva et l'emmena au lit. A peine fut-elle allongée qu'il l'embrassa sauvagement, passionnément, comme si il avait faim d'elle. Kathrina passa ses bras autour du cou de Sirius et enfonça ses mains dans les longs cheveux noirs de son amant. Dans un instant de taquinerie, elle les lui empoigna et l'obligea à quitter ses lèvres pour le regarder dans les yeux. Sirius sourit et caressa la joue de Kathrina.

- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu m'a fait, au juste ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Pour seule réponse, elle sourit. Ils étaient en train de dériver, ils le sentaient tout les deux. « Je suis en train de tomber amoureuse » pensa Kathrina. Réalisant ce fait, elle soudain mit à se débattre :

- Attends, Sirius… Attends, s'il te plait.

Surpris, il se redressa et roula sur le côté, libérant son amante. Se redressant, elle s'assit sur le lit, fixant le vide d'un œil morne.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, chérie ? Lança Sirius en caressant l'épaule de la jeune femme du dos de sa main.

Elle sursauta, plus surprise par le « chérie » que par la caresse. Kathrina observa attentivement Sirius, de ces longs cheveux noirs à son menton droit et fier, digne d'un Black. Il y avait une ombre sur ce visage. Une ombre qui témoignait l'enfer qu'il avait vécu à Azkaban. Mais elle le trouvait beau. Il ne serait pas le même sans cette souffrance.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire, Sirius ? Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix étranglée d'un sanglot. Ce n'est plus que du sexe. C'est plus que ça, maintenant. Je ne te connais que depuis six jours, et pourtant je commence à t'aimer. Et il ne faut pas que ça arrive, Sirius. Ca ne doit pas arriver !

Puis elle éclata en sanglots, prenant Sirius de court. Jamais il n'aurait cru la voire pleurer. Kathrina était forte, impassible. La voire sangloter ainsi était contre nature. Pourquoi donc pleurait-elle parce qu'elle… l'aimait ? Cette annonce avait réchauffé le cœur de Sirius mais ses larmes avaient terni son enthousiasme. Quelque chose clochait.

- Ce n'est pas notre amour, le problème, répliqua Sirius, acerbe. C'est ton obstination à me mentir. Si tu me dis la vérité, toute la vérité, notre amour ne causerait plus aucun problème. Alors dis-moi, Kathrina !

- Je… ne peux pas…, bégaya-t-elle. Je ne peux pas, Sirius… Tu me haïrais… Jamais plus tu ne me feras confiance…

Un peu surpris, Sirius dévisagea le visage de Kathrina. Ce visage qu'il avait appris à aimer en seulement six jours. Son alter ego, une version féminine de lui-même. Il ne s'imaginait pas la haïr. Que cachait-elle donc de si grave pour penser qu'il la détesterait ?

- Kathrina…, tenta-t-il mais le saut de la jeune femme l'interrompit.

- Je ne peux pas, sanglota-t-elle en prenant la valise qu'elle avait montée dans la chambre de Sirius. Je ne pourrais jamais ! Je suis désolée, Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'écria Sirius en se levant.

Sans répondre, elle remplie rapidement sa valise puis descendit à toute vitesse dans les escaliers. Comprenant qu'elle voulait partir, Sirius se lança à sa poursuite en l'appelant à grands cris. Mais elle franchit la porte du 12, Square Grimmaurd sans se détourner, sanglotant toujours, laissant un Sirius déploré derrière elle. ponse, elle sourit. de Kathrina.

dans les yeux. s mains dans les longs cheveux noirs de son amant.


	9. Chapter 8 Le passé de Kathrina

**Et voilà ! Le chapitre 8, enfin fini ! J'ai eu un mal fou à l'écrire et je n'en suis pas satisfaite du tout… Les cours ont repris, le temps manque, et l'inspiration s'en va doucement, mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter d'écrire, ça non ! Je crois seulement que les chapitres mettront un peu plus de temps à venir. Voilà, j'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

_**DISCLAIMER : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai créer. **_

_13 avril 1996._

C'était fini.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne le supporterait pas davantage. Voilà deux jours qu'elle dormait au Chaudron Baveur, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Deux jours qu'elle sanglotait, roulée en boule, ignorant les messages envoyé par l'Ordre du Phénix, par le Ministère, par les Mangemorts. Elle ne voulait rien savoir. Ne rien ressentir. Juste qu'on l'a laisse en paix.

Elle ne pourrait plus faire partie de l'Ordre. Kathrina n'en avait plus la force. Plus la force de faire semblant, de jouer la comédie, et elle savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas de voir Sirius à chaque réunion sans s'approcher de lui, sans lui parler, sans l'aimer… Mais elle ne pourrait plus être une Mangemort non plus. Elle trouverait les frères Daniels elle-même.

Depuis ce matin, elle songeait sérieusement à aller voir Dumbledore et tout le lui dire. Qui elle était vraiment. Ce qu'elle faisait. Ce qu'elle avait fait. Lui demander pardon et partir pour ensuite aller affronter Voldemort. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui. De toute manière, qui la regretterait si elle mourrait ? Son frère, Edwardo ? Ils s'entendaient bien, petits, mais il avait depuis longtemps fait sa vie avec femme et enfants au rendez-vous. Sans doute éprouverait-il du chagrin, mais cela lui passera. Sa soeur Alexandra ? Elles s'étaient toujours détestées et Kathrina ne supportait pas ses parents.

Quand a Sirius… Dès qu'il apprendrait qui elle était, il la détesterait. Donc, elle ne manquerait à personne. Alors peut-être valait-il mieux mourir, finalement. Se levant péniblement, elle alla devant le miroir pour se regarder. En observant ses yeux rougis, ses cheveux emmêlés et ses vêtements froissés, elle ne se reconnu pas. C'était une étrangère qui la dévisageait dans la glace. Quand exactement avait-elle perdu sa force ? Cela ne faisait que huit jours que tout cela avait commencé ! Comment les choses avait-elle pu dégénérer si vite ?

Sa décision prise, elle alla prendre une douche. Il fallait qu'elle soit présentable devant Dumbledore. Et si elle devait mourir aujourd'hui, elle préférait mourir en étant plus belle que jamais. N'avait-elle pas toujours été magnifique ? Une fois lavée, habillée et coiffée, elle fit rapidement sa valise et descendit régler la note à Tom, le teneur du Chaudron Baveur. Ensuite, elle sortit dans le Chemin de Traverse et transplana pour aller à Pré-au-Lard.

Le soleil commençait à percer les nuages grisâtres. Le village de Pré-au-Lard était encore plus animé que d'habitude, chacun profitant des premiers rayons de chaleur de la saison. Kathrina ne s'attarda pas trop dans les rues et alla directement prendre une chambre au Trois Balais. Une fois assise sur son lit, elle prit un parchemin blanc de sa valise ainsi qu'une plume et un encrier et se mit à écrire :

_Dumbledore, _

_Je sais que vous et l'Ordre, vous avez passé ces derniers jours à me chercher. Je ne peux plus faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. J'aimerais vous en expliquer les raisons face à face, le plus tôt possible. Répondez-moi par retour de hibou._

_Kathrina Van Tassel._

Elle descendit ensuite demander à Rosemerta si elle n'aurait pas un hibou à lui prêter. Kathrina reçut une chouette hulotte beige et visiblement excitée à l'idée de faire ce voyage. « Syphie appartenait à un client mais il est partie en l'abandonnant là. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en faire, vu que j'ai déjà un hibou. Vous pouvez la garder, si vous voulez » lui avait confié Rosemerta. Kathrina observa la chouette avec tristesse. Elle l'a pris, mais elle ne pourrait pas être sa maîtresse très longtemps, malheureusement. Peut-être que Dumbledore la prendra pour les rajouter aux hiboux de l'école. Kathrina envoya Syphie porter la lettre à Dumbledore et décida de faire une sieste pour être en forme lorsqu'elle devrait parler au vieil homme. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Etrangement, elle ne ressentait aucune angoisse, aucune peur. Elle était bien trop épuisée pour cela. S'allongeant sur le lit moelleux, elle s'endormit rapidement.

C'est un coup de bec qui la réveilla. Se levant en sursaut, Kathrina découvrit Syphie voleter au-dessus d'elle, une lettre attaché à la patte. La nuit était tombée et Kathrina vit qu'il était déjà 20 h. Se levant, elle appela la chouette d'une voix ensommeillée et prit la lettre accrocher à sa patte.

_Chère Kathrina, _

_Nous vous avons en effet cherché, et je suis content de voir que vous allez suffisamment bien pour rédiger une lettre. Je suis prêt à écouter vos explications. Rejoignez-moi dans mon bureau ce soir, à 21 h. _

_Albus Dumbledore._

_P.S. : Les orangers sont les plus beaux arbres qui soit._

« Les orangers sont les plus beaux arbres qui soit » ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Ah, c'était le mot de passe, « oranger ». Bon sang, pourquoi Dumbledore se sentait-il toujours obligé de faire des énigmes ? Il ne pouvait donc pas l'écrire clairement ? Marmonnant d'exaspération, elle se leva et alla se préparer. Il ne lui resta plus qu'une heure et elle serait obligée d'aller à Poudlard à pied, même si ce n'était pas très loin de Pré-au-Lard.

Une fois devant le bureau de Dumbledore, Kathrina hésita. Elle signait son arrêt de mort en entrant dans ce bureau et en dévoilant tout. Dumbledore la laisserait partir, elle n'en doutait pas. Mais c'est Voldemort qu'elle devrait ensuite affronter. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle chassa ses peurs. Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Elle frappa deux bons coups secs à la porte.

- Entrez.

Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit un immense bureau rempli de toutes sortes d'objets étranges. Albus Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, son regard bleuté fixé sur elle. Kathrina s'avança dans la pièce et vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face du bureau du directeur. Pendant quelques minutes, Kathrina et Dumbledore ne dirent rien, se contentant de se regarder droit dans les yeux. Puis, décidant de se lancer, la Mangemort soupira :

- Je suis désolée. Je vous ai menti, Albus. Et ce depuis le début. Avant de tout vous racontez, je veux que vous sachiez à quel point je regrette ce que j'ai fait. Je suis sincèrement désolée.

Albus hocha la tête et l'invita à poursuivre. Elle ferma les yeux, ne supportant le regard calme et doux du vieil homme et commença à murmurer :

- Ca remonte à loin… Très loin… Comme vous le savez, je viens d'une famille de Sang-Pur. Et vous savez aussi comment sont les familles de Sang-Pur. Je haïssais la mienne, et ce depuis toute petite. Je haïssais mes parents, ma soeur aînée qui admirait les Mangemorts. Les seuls pour qui j'avais de l'affection, c'étaient mon frère aîné Edwardo et ma jeune soeur Victoria. Mais avec le temps, Edwardo s'est éloigné et alors il ne me restait plus que Victoria.

« Victoria… Elle était si pleine de vie ! Si belle, si douce. Elle ne connaissait ni la méchanceté, ni la jalousie. Mais elle était très fragile, très naïve. Elle ne croyait pas au mal, malgré son enfance dans notre horrible famille. Tellement naïve… elle en devenait presque stupide et faible. Mais pour rien au monde je ne l'aurais abandonné à nos parents. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Quand j'ai eu 11 ans, ils m'ont envoyés ici, en Angleterre, à Poudlard. Ils n'en pouvaient plus de moi et de mes conneries. Je passais mon temps à foutre le bordel, pour leur pourrir la vie. Une tante m'a recueillie et j'ai fait ma scolarité ici.

« J'ai réussie à les convaincre d'envoyer également Victoria en Angleterre. Je disais que ce serait bon pour elle, que Poudlard changeait les gens, qu'à Serpentard elle apprendrait à être une bonne Sang-Pur. Je mentais. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était l'éloignée de mes parents. Et ça a marchée. Ils l'ont envoyés vivre chez notre tante et pendant un temps, on a été heureux. Jusqu'à ce que je fasse l'idiote et que je tombe amoureuse d'Antonin Dolohov. Il était plus vieux que moi, bien plus vieux, il me traitait mal… mais je continuais à l'aimer. Les choses ont commencés à se gâter à ce moment là.

« Pendant l'été des 14 ans de Victoria, nous sommes sortis nous balader dans une forêt Moldu. Victoria adorait les forêts. Elle les trouvait magique. Moi elles m'angoissaient. Je ne pouvais pratiquer la magie, je n'avais que 16 ans. Je n'étais pas capable de la protéger. Pendant qu'on se baladait, on a croisée des garçons… Des sorciers. Ils étaient trois, frères de toute évidence. Ivres, aussi. Et majeur, surtout. Quand ils nous ont vus… ils n'ont ont interpellés. Ils nous ont dit des grossièretés, puis je leur dis d'aller se faire voir et de nous laisser tranquille. Je n'aurais pas du ».

« Alors que je poussais Victoria vers le chemin, il y'en à un qui m'a attrapé par les cheveux et m'a fait tombée. J'ai entendu Victoria crier me je ne voyais rien, j'avais le visage enfoui dans la terre. Ils nous insultaient toujours et au bout d'un moment, le gars qui me maintenait au sol m'a relevée… Il voulait que je voie. »

Kathrina laissa échapper un sanglot. Elle n'avait pas prévue de raconter tout son passé à Dumbledore mais elle s'était rendue compte que c'était nécessaire si elle voulait qu'il comprenne. Mais bon Dieu, ce que ça faisait mal d'en parler. Et elle ne pouvait pas retenir ses larmes. Elle détestait pleurer devant les gens. Devant Sirius, c'était suffisant. Mais elle était incapable de se retenir.

- Quand j'ai relevée la tête, poursuit-elle d'une voix étranglée, Victoria était allongé sur le sol, les vêtements déchirés. Elle pleurait et criait. Un homme était agenouillé entre ses jambes, en train… en train de la violer. De violer ma petite soeur de 14 ans. J'ai criée, me suis débattue, mais je n'ai rien pu faire. Ils m'ont obligés à regarder… Et quand ils ont eu assez, ils l'ont tuée en me laissant avec son cadavre.

S'essuyant les yeux, elle lança soudain un regard de défi à Dumbledore :

- Je ne dis pas ça pour éveiller votre pitié, se crut obliger de préciser Kathrina. Mais c'est nécessaire pour que vous compreniez pourquoi je vous ai mentie. Après la mort de Victoria, j'ai sombrée. Pendant des années, après qu'Antonin fut enfermé à Azkaban, je buvais plus que de raison et me perdait dans les bras des hommes. Quand Voldemort est revenu l'année dernière… Je me suis dit que je tenais l'occasion de prendre ma revanche. J'étais toujours aussi aveuglée par la haine et la soif de vengeance. J'avais cherché les frères, ces trois horribles monstres, sans jamais les trouver. Alors j'ai été voir Voldemort en lui proposant mes services. Vous étiez ami avec mon grand-père, vous me connaissiez, je n'aurais eu aucune difficulté à infiltrer l'Ordre. J'acceptais d'être une source d'informations pour Voldemort et de me faire enrôler dans les Mangemorts, si il m'aidait à retrouver les meurtriers de ma soeur.

Elle s'interrompit, observant la réaction de son interlocuteur. Dumbledore restai impassible, ne dévoilant pas du tout ses émotions. D'un signe de la tête, il lui intima d'achever son récit.

- Il a dit oui, étonnement. Il ne devait pas être encore sûr que Rogue était de son côté, à moins qu'il ne soit un espion à votre compte, Albus ?

Albus ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais il se leva de son siège pour aller vers un socle de pierre plus loin dans la pièce.

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de Severus, Kathrina. Voldemort vous à dit oui. Vous avez donc rejoins les Mangemorts pour retrouver les assassins de votre soeur, chose que je peux comprendre.

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme :

- Ce que je comprends pas, c'est qu'est-ce qui vous à poussée à leur tourner le dos pour venir tout m'avouer. Voyez-vous Kathrina, j'étais déjà au courant que vous étiez une Mangemort. Vous avez raison en ce qui concerne Severus, c'est bel et bien un infiltré, et je vais vous demandez de garder cela pour vous, sinon quoi je serais obligée de vous effacer la mémoire. En tout cas, il m'a dit qu'il vous avez vu au manoir des Malefoy lors de la dernière réunion des Mangemorts. Pour tout vous dire, je ne suis pas très surpris. Peut-être juste déçu, même si je comprends vos motivations.

Kathrina sentit son cœur se serré. Elle aurait préférée qu'il soit en colère contre elle, qu'il la menace. Mais être une déception à quelqu'un était toujours plus dur. Baissant les yeux, elle croisa les mains sur ses genoux en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air digne et de se convaincre que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle se fichait bien du jugement de ce stupide vieillard.

Albus revint vers le bureau, où il caressa Fumseck d'un air absent. Kathrina ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sceptique. Elle venait clairement de lui avouée qu'elle était une Mangemort, qu'elle l'avait manipulée et mentie, et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire, c'était caresser son oiseaux de malheur ? Il est vraiment cinglé.

- Alors, allez vous me répondre, Kathrina ? Dit tranquillement Dumbledore en caressant toujours le phoenix. Qu'est-ce qui vous à poussée trahir les votre ?

Elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler de Sirius. Elle estimait qu'elle lui en avait suffisamment dit. Se levant de son siège, elle s'approcha du vieil homme et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

- Je n'ai pas à répondre à cela. Je suis désolée de vous avoir menti, Albus. Sincèrement. J'ai pris le mauvais chemin et je m'en rends compte. Maintenant, je crois que vous savez ce qui va se passer. Voldemort ne laissera pas passer ça. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de fuir. Je crois donc qu'il est temps de nous dire adieu, Albus.

Elle lui tendit la main, s'attendant à ce qu'il la serre. Mais Albus, en bon gentleman du 19e siècle, lui fit un baisemain et murmura :

- Je vous pardonne, car je comprends que vous vouliez venger votre soeur. Et je ne chercherais pas à vous empêcher de faire face à Voldemort. Non, moi je ne vous en empêcherais pas. Mais quelque chose me dit que quelqu'un le fera. Bonne chance, Kathrina.

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils, s'attendant à plus d'explications mais le vieillard s'assit sur son bureau et se désintéressa d'elle. Comprenant qu'il était temps de partir, elle tourna les talons et quitta le bureau, retournant les dernières paroles de Dumbledore dans sa tête.

Au fond d'elle, elle savait de qui Dumbledore voulait parler. Et cela l'a tourmentait plus que jamais.

terait pas davantage.


	10. Chapter 9 Changer de camp

**Coucou les amis ! Voilà un petit moment que je n'avais pas écrit la suite de « La Beauté du Mal », la reprise des cours me prend du temps, mais j'arrive tout de même à écrire doucement ! Je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais après c'est à vous d'en juger ! **

_**DISCLAIMER : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai créer. **_

_14 avril 1996. _

Sirius, sous sa forme d'Animagus, arpentait une route de campagne d'un pas rapide. Il y a seulement quelques heures, Dumbledore était venu au 12, Square Grimmaurd pour le prévenir que Kathrina était venu le voir. Quand il avait entendu le nom de la jeune femme, il s'était senti comme renaître. Durant ces quelques jours où elle avait disparu, il avait eu l'impression de retomber dans l'abîme de solitude dans lequel il avait sombré avant son arrivée. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il avait _besoin _d'elle, comme il était devenu dépendant. Et il n'aimait pas cela. L'aimer, d'accord. Etre en manque d'elle, comme un drogué en manque de sa came ? Non, sûrement pas.

Mais sa joie avait retombée lorsque Dumbledore lui avait répété les paroles de Kathrina. Il avait senti son cœur se briser littéralement, il avait ce goût amer de la trahison dans la bouche, comme après la mort de James et Lily, quand il avait compris ce que Peter avait fait. Depuis le début, elle lui mentait. Elle leur mentait à tous. Il s'en était douté, il savait qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Mais pas… cela.

Une Mangemort. C'était une Mangemort. Pendant les heures qui avaient suivit cette révélation, il avait envisagé de la laisser se rendre à Voldemort. Elle lui avait menti, elle l'avait trahi. Pourquoi l'aiderait-il ? Elle allait vers son maître, après tout. Qu'elle y aille et qu'elle meurt, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire. Mais après, la colère s'était estompée. Il lui en voulait toujours de lui avoir menti et ne lui pardonnait pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir.

Et puis il rêvait de sortir depuis tellement longtemps ! Etrangement, Dumbledore ne l'avait pas empêché de quitter le Square Grimmaurd, comme il l'avait cru. A condition évidemment que c'était sous sa forme d'Animagus mais Sirius se demandait si cela changeait vraiment quelque chose. Il se dirigeait vers le manoir des Malefoy, et Lucius Malefoy est au courant qu'il était un Animagi, grâce à ce cher Queudver. Il restait donc dans l'ombre, sous l'effet d'un sortilège de Désillusion, et il avait pris la décision de ne voyager que de nuit. Ces mesures de sécurité agaçaient immensément Sirius. Maintenant qu'il était dehors, il n'avait qu'une envie : laisser tout derrière lui et partir loin, dans un pays lointain où il pourrait se promener en liberté sans craindre d'être arrêter.

Mais jamais il ne ferait ça. Jamais il n'abandonnera l'Ordre, Harry, Kathrina… Il ne l'imaginait même pas. Il ne le souhaitait même pas, au fond. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouvé un peu de liberté. Comme il aimerait que cet infâme Queudver soit capturé ! Il pourrait enfin sortir du Square Grimmaurd. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Il devait impérativement trouver Kathrina. Elle devait être également en route et comme elle avait du transplaner, elle devait être tout près. Accélérant le pas, il se fondit dans l'ombre dans la nuit, attentif, guettant un geste dans l'obscurité.

Enfin, il l'a vit. Elle marchait lentement, la tête levée vers le ciel, observant la lune d'un air mélancolique. Sirius se figea un instant. Sous le clair de lune… Elle était d'une beauté surnaturelle. Mystique. Reprenant sa forme humaine, il sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha. Sursautant, Kathrina s'immobilisa.

Pendant quelques minutes, ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit le moindre geste. Ils restèrent les yeux dans les yeux, leurs prunelles grouillant de sentiments intenses et qu'ils n'oseraient jamais dire, l'un comme l'autre. Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient et tout au fond d'elle, une émotion puissante la poussait à courir vers Sirius et à le serrer contre elle. Mais jamais elle n'obéirait à cette impulsion. Finalement, elle soupira et le dévisagea d'un air agacée.

- Tu n'aurais pas du venir, Sirius, lança-t-elle en secouant la tête. Si jamais quelqu'un te voit…

- _Tu _n'aurais pas du venir, répliqua Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. C'est toi à qui Voldemort doit être en train de rêver de tuer !

- Et c'est toi qui risques de recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur si quelqu'un du Ministère te trouve ! S'écria-t-elle.

- On est donc à égalités, sourit-il, légèrement amusé. Albus m'a tout dit, tu sais.

- Je m'en doute, répondit-elle, le chagrin envahissant soudainement son visage. Et je suppose que tu me hais. Je comprends parfaitement. Après tout, je t'ai menti, manipuler, trahi.

- Je t'en ai voulu et je t'en veux toujours, pour être honnête…, murmura-t-il. Mais je ne te hais pas. Dans un sens, je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ça. Même si ça me met en rogne. En tout cas, si tu crois que je vais te laisser te livrer à Voldemort, tu te trompes. Tu n'iras pas là-bas.

Kathrina sentit la colère l'envahir. Elle avait _horreur _qu'un homme se permette de lui donner des ordres.

- Ce que je fait ne te regarde en rien et aux dernières nouvelles, je ne t'ai pas demandé ta permission ! Fulmina-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Je _dois _y aller et affronter les conséquences de mes actes. C'est ainsi. Cesse immédiatement de me donner des ordres, Sirius.

- Tu as fait des erreurs, asséna-t-il, déterminé, en s'approchant pour la prendre par les épaules. On en fait tous. Les tiennes sont peut-être lourdes, mais elles ne sont pas impardonnables. Tu n'as tué personne, même si tu as frayé avec des meurtriers. Dans toute l'histoire, tu es même la première victime.

Elle ne répondit pas. Les yeux baissés, elle refusait de regarder Sirius dans les yeux. Une victime. Elle ne voulait pas être une victime. Les victimes étaient des êtres faibles, qui avaient été incapables de se défendre où de se remettre des drames qui leur est arrivé. Kathrina, elle, faisait face.

- Non, je ne suis pas une victime, murmura-t-elle, ne le regardant toujours pas.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit, pourquoi tu craignais que je te haïsse… Ce n'est pas le cas. Je t'en veux, mais je ne te hais pas. Tu veux répondre de tes actes, c'est une bonne chose. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment d'appeler à te montrer raisonnable, Kathrina. Tu veux te racheter ? Intègre officiellement l'Ordre du Phénix, tourne le dos aux Mangemorts. Je t'aiderai à trouver les meurtriers de ta sa soeur. Mais aide-nous à combattre Voldemort. Tu te repentirais bien plus en sauvant des vies qu'en allant toi-même vers la mort.

Silencieuse, elle regarda le sol. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il avait raison. Mais mourir lui avait semblé si évident ! L'unique chose à faire. Mais à quoi cela servirait la cause ? En mourant, elle ne représenterait rien. Elle ne vengerait jamais sa soeur et moura comme étant une ancienne Mangemort et une traîtresse. Elle tenait la une chance de remettre son karma en ordre. Levant la tête, elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Sirius et s'y noya littéralement. Sans réfléchir, elle s'empara de ses lèvres et il lui rendit son baiser avec passion. Détachant ses lèvres de celle de la jeune femme, Sirius murmura :

- Je t'aime, Kathrina, même si tu mets en rogne…

Elle rie et passa ses bras autour de son cou. C'était si facile, de se laisser aller ! De laisser l'amour l'envahir et de s'y abandonner complètement, sans retenu. Tout relâcher. C'est une véritable libération. A cet instant, dans cette route de campagne en pleine nuit, elle ne pensait plus vraiment à l'avenir. Elle n'avait que Sirius en tête. Neuf jours. Voilà le temps qu'il a fallu pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse. Mais quand c'est l'amour, le vrai, on le sait tout de suite.

- Je t'aime aussi, souffla-t-elle contre la bouche de son amant.

Il sourit, de son petit sourire de loup, quand un jet de lumière rouge le heurta, et qu'il s'effondre sur elle. Ils tombèrent à terre et Kathrina se releva immédiatement, sa baguette prête, cherchant dans l'obscurité qui les avait attaqué. Mais elle n'a pas eu besoin de chercher longtemps. Cinq silhouettes sortis de l'ombre, cinq silhouettes qu'elle reconnut immédiatement : Bellatrix, Lucius, Rodolphus, Rabastan et… Antonin.

Elle se raidit tandis que Sirius se relevait à son tour, armé lui aussi de sa baguette, le visage concentré. Antonin s'avança et regarda Sirius et Kathrina à tour de rôle. Puis son visage s'assombrit et il parla avec une fureur difficilement contrôlée :

- Ah, je vois… C'est avec lui que tu me trompes, hein ? Avec cet enfoiré de Black ? Sale petite pute ! Mais tu sais, tu peux aller voir ailleurs si ça t'amuse, tu seras toujours à _moi ! _Et je vais t'apprendre qui est ton maître !

Il leva sa baguette et Kathrina s'apprêta à le devancer, quand Sirius passa devant elle et grogna d'une voix rauque :

- Antonin, je suppose ? _Antonin Dolohov ? _Oui, c'est bien avec moi qu'elle était. Avec qui elle est. Et c'est moi qui vais te donner une leçon pour lui avoir parlé comme ça !

La baguette de Sirius frémit et des éclairs rouges frappèrent Dolohov. Aussitôt, ils s'engagèrent dans un duel serré mais Kathrina ne put les observer car Bellatrix s'élançait vers elle dans un rugissement. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Kathrina. Voilà longtemps qu'elle voulait clouer le bec de cette sale conne. Mais d'abord, il leur fallait des renforts. Elle se retourna et lança son Patronus et constata avec étonnement qu'il ne prenait sa forme habituelle d'un corbeau mais celui d'un grand chien noir. Mais elle ne put s'y attarder davantage et elle pivota pour affronter Bellatrix et Rodolphus. Le couple semblait être fait pour se battre ensemble, ils savaient exactement où frapper, ils lançaient les sortilèges comme si ils suivaient une chorégraphie bien précise. Kathrina était en difficulté mais elle ne pouvait pas espérer de l'aide de Sirius, qui se battait contre Antonin et Rabastan. Lucius avait disparu.

- Alors, sale petite traîtresse ? Tu aimes la danse ? Rit Bellatrix, hystérique.

- Ferme-là donc et bas-toi, répliqua Kathrina, essoufflée.

Ils étaient quatre contre deux, ce n'était pas équitable, pourtant Sirius parvint à assommer Rabastan mais Antonin ne faiblissait pas. Soudain, Kathrina sentit une violente brûlure dans son poignet, et compris que c'était la Marque des Ténèbres. _Seigneur, non. _Il venait. Voldemort. Elle lança un nouveau Patronus, disant aux autres que ce n'était pas la peine de venir mais de simplement les retrouver au Square Grimmaurd. Elle stupéfixia Bellatrix et courut jusqu'à Sirius et dit :

- Il faut absolument qu'on transplane !

Mais il ne semblait pas l'écouter, trop concentrer sur son duel avec Dolohov. Bellatrix se relevait déjà, furieuse, et accompagnée de son mari, ils se lança vers eux. Paniquant, Kathrina prit la main de Sirius et transplana, entendant au loin le hurlement de fureur de Bellatrix.

Ils atterrirent sur le perron du Square Grimmaurd, à bout de souffle. Sirius se releva le premier et aida Kathrina à se mettre debout. Pendant un moment, ils restèrent sans bouger ni parler, calmant leur respiration doucement, puis Sirius balbutia d'un ton renfrogné :

- Pourquoi nous à tu fais transplaner ? J'avais déjà eu Rabastan, encore un peu et j'aurais K.O ce bâtard, cet enfoiré de Dolohov…

- Voldemort venait, répondis Kathrina. J'ai sentis la Marque des Ténèbres me brûler. C'est certainement Lucius qui à du le prévenir que j'étais là. Il doit me chercher. Je l'ai trahi et les traîtres, chez les Mangemorts, reste peu de temps en vie généralement…

Elle s'interrompit, fixant le vide pendant quelques instants. Puis Sirius la prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front.

- Tu n'es plus une Mangemort, c'est terminé. On va entrer et affronter l'Ordre, et tout ira bien. Dumbledore acceptera de te donner une seconde chance.

Kathrina hocha la tête, sachant parfaitement que Sirius avait raison. Sur Dumbledore, en tout cas. Mais tout au fond d'elle, une pensée subsistait, une pensée qu'elle aurait bien aimée effacée à jamais, mais qui restait là, bien présente. _« Quand on est Mangemort un jour, on est Mangemort pour toujours, Sirius… ». _


	11. Chapter 10 Réunion de famille

**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 10, que je trouve bien meilleur que les précédents, je suis plutôt fière ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! **

_**DISCLAIMER : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. **_

_22 avril 1996._

Allongée sur le lit, Kathrina observa le plafond, une lettre à la main. A cet instant, elle maudissait le monde entier. Elle était furieuse. Accablée. Soulagée ? Des dizaines d'émotions contradictoires l'avait assailli dès l'instant où elle avait compris le sens de la lettre, qu'elle avait du relire à plusieurs reprises pour être sûre de ne pas devenir folle. Désormais, elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Ni quoi faire. D'un geste las, elle leva la lettre à la hauteur de son visage et la relit pour la centième fois :

_Kathrina, _

_Je sais que tu dois être énormément surprise et contrariée que je t'écris, sache que cela ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi. C'est Mère qui a insistée pour que j'entre en contact avec toi. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je t'aurais laissé dans l'ignorance. Mais voilà, tu connais Mère. _

_Père est mort. Rupture d'anévrisme, il y a une semaine. Son enterrement aura lieu le 25 avril, à 10 h, dans le cimetière de Gratzvill. Mère aimerait bien que tu vienne mais je ne pense pas t'y voir. J'espère ne pas t'y voir. Tu ne fais plus parti de la famille depuis longtemps. _

_Alexandra._

« Moi aussi, je suis contente de prendre de tes nouvelles, soeurette » pensa Kathrina avec un amusement amer. Dans cette lettre, visiblement écrit à la hâte et à contrecoeur, sa soeur Alexandra montrait à quel point Kathrina était indésirable. A quel point elle n'était pas la bienvenue à l'enterrement de leur père.

Mais Kathrina ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait toujours haïe son père. Même devenu adulte, elle ne lui avait pas pardonné les nombreux coups de fouets qu'elle avait reçu, enfant. Elle le haïssait de lui avoir volé l'innocence et l'insouciance de l'enfance. Et ça, elle ne pourrait jamais le lui pardonner. Alors elle ne savait pas quoi penser de sa mort.

Etait-elle triste ? Non. Absolument pas. Son père était une ordure, le monde est meilleur sans lui. Furieuse ? Etrangement, oui. Parce que la mort de son père n'a pas été assez douloureuse. Rupture d'anévrisme. Tellement banale… Il aurait mérité pire. Elle était aussi en colère contre sa soeur et son frère. Contre Alexandra, pour lui donner ce sentiment de rejet, bien que Kathrina l'ait cherché. Contre Edwardo, pour ne pas l'avoir prévenu alors qu'elle était certaine qu'il était au courant. Anxieuse ? Un peu, parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas sa mère. Pourquoi voulait-elle que sa deuxième fille, qu'elle avait toujours reniée, soit au courant de la mort de son père ? La mort de son père aurait-elle offert un cœur à India Van Tassel ?

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se rendre à l'enterrement. Elle n'en avait aucune envie, l'Ordre avait besoin d'elle, et elle ne se voyait pas retrouver toute sa famille en Allemagne. Rien que l'idée lui semblait ridicule. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était vraiment heureuse. C'était un bonheur fragile, elle s'en rendait bien compte. Combien de temps durait-il ? Elle n'en savait rien et ne voulait pas y penser. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était sentir les bras de Sirius autour d'elle et sa voix rauque murmurant à son oreille.

Kathrina ne voulait pas aller en Allemagne, mais dans un sens, avait-elle vraiment le choix ?

Quelle personne serait-elle si elle n'allait même pas assister à l'enterrement de son père ? Certes, il ne le méritait pas du tout, mais ce serait tout de même ignoble et disgracieux. Poussant un profond soupir, elle se releva et monta au dernier étage du Square Grimmaurd, où Sirius était en train de nourrir Buck. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Kreatur, marmonnant toujours sa barbe :

- Des Sangs-de-bourbe, des traîtres à leurs sangs, encore… Et cette fille Van Tassel, cette sale petite peste, qui se pavanent dans la maison comme si elle était chez elle, et le maître qui ordonne à Kreatur de lui obéir, Kreatur n'obéira pas, ça non, jamais il ne ferait une tel injure envers sa pauvre maîtresse…

Kathrina leva les yeux au ciel mais ne chercha pas à répliquer. Elle ne détestait pas l'elfe de maison, contrairement à Sirius. A vrai dire, elle le trouvait dangereux. A force d'être constamment rejeté par son maître, il pourrait bien le trahir, trouver le moyen de dire des choses qui concernait l'Ordre mais qui n'avait pas suffisamment d'importance pour que Sirius interdit à Kreatur d'en parler… Kathrina essayait d'être le plus gentille possible envers Kreatur et elle essayait tant bien que mal à convaincre Sirius de se montrer aimable et même d'offrir un présent à Kreatur, quelque chose qui avait appartenu à ses parents où à son frère. Elle était certaine qu'en faisant cela, Sirius gagnerait l'affection de l'elfe, mais son amant n'avait fait qu'éclater de rire à sa suggestion avant de la balayer d'un geste de la main. Il était tellement têtu, tellement entêté… Et c'était l'une des raisons pour lequel elle l'aimait.

Elle grimpa les derniers escaliers et ouvrit la porte qui menait à la chambre de la mère de Sirius, où il avait mis Buck. Sirius était agenouillé devant l'hippogriffe, lui lançant des rats morts. Quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, Sirius leva les yeux et sourit en la voyant entrer.

- Je te serrerais bien dans mes bras, mais je ne veux pas salir ton joli chemisier avec mes mains pleines de sang.

- Beurk, dégage.

Il rit et se releva. A peine était-elle entrée qu'elle avait sentie un sentiment de paix l'envahir. Sirius avait cet effet là sur elle. Il l'apaisait. Elle s'approcha et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, enfouissant son visage dans son torse. Sirius prit un chiffon qui traînait par terre et s'essuya les mains avant de serrer la jeune femme contre lui.

- Mon père est mort, annonça-t-elle platement.

Il se détacha d'elle et la dévisagea mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit – elle n'aurait pas supporté des condoléances de sa part – elle l'interrompit :

- Ne me dis pas que tu es désolé, car moi je ne le suis pas. C'était un salaud, et le monde se porte mieux sans lui. Le problème, c'est que ma mère veut que j'aille à l'enterrement en Allemagne. Enfin, ce n'est pas un problème. Le vrai problème, c'est que je n'ai pas la moindre envie d'y aller.

Sirius resta silencieux et observa Kathrina d'un air songeur. Il aurait aimé lui dire qu'elle devait y aller, mais il se serait senti hypocrite. Lui-même ne s'était pas rendu à l'enterrement de son père, pour les mêmes raisons que Kathrina. Orion Black était un salaud, qui avait mérité de mourir. Poussant un soupir, il caressa la joue de la brune :

- C'est à toi de décidée, ma chérie. Si tu veux y aller, tu peux partir sans t'inquiéter. J'expliquerai à l'Ordre où tu es allé et on se débrouillera pour te remplacer lors de tes soirs de gardes au Département des Mystères.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, Sirius, murmura-t-elle. Y aller, cela signifie reprendre contact avec toute ma famille, ma mère fausse comme le plastique, mon horrible soeur Alexandra. Je n'ai pas envie de les revoir, ces garces. Toute ma vie, elles m'ont détestés. Pourquoi devrais-je y aller ?

- Parce que tu te sentiras horrible et honteuse si tu n'y vas pas, déclara Sirius, sombre. Crois-moi, je parle d'expérience. Je n'ai pas assisté à l'enterrement de mon père ni à celui de mon frère Regulus. Je l'ai amèrement regretté, surtout pour Regulus. Aussi horribles était-ils, ils étaient… ma famille – il avait craché ce mot comme si il avait un goût d'acide – et même si je les haïssais plus que tout, j'aurais du aller leur dire au revoir. Où bon débarras, dans mon cas. C'est un peu une obligation. Au fond de toi, tu le sais.

Elle baissa la tête. Oui, elle le savait. Kathrina poussa un soupir lasse.

- Je pars donc pour l'Allemagne ? Grommela-t-elle.

- Fais comme tu le sens, répondit simplement Sirius en l'entraînant hors de la pièce. Réfléchis cette nuit et demain matin, prends ta décision. La nuit porte conseil, comme on dit.

_25 avril 1996. _

« La nuit porte conseil… mon œil, oui » Pensa Kathrina en serrant sa cape autour d'elle. Le temps collait merveilleusement à un enterrement. Le ciel était grisâtre et il pleuvait à torrent. Tenant son parapluie au-dessus de sa tête, elle se moucha, sentant déjà le mauvais rhume venir. Dans le cimetière du petit village de Gratzvill, elle était assise sur une chaise, habillée en noire de la tête aux pieds. A côté d'elle se tenait sa mère, qui sanglotait dans un mouchoir en laine.

Kathrina avait pu observer attentivement sa famille, vu qu'elle ne prêtait pas attention aux paroles du mage qui tenait la cérémonie. Sa mère semblait avoir pris dix ans d'un coup. Ses beaux cheveux roux avaient brusquement blanchi et des rides lui couvraient le visage, ainsi que terribles cernes noirs se dessinait sous ses yeux. Dans sa jeunesse, Kathrina n'avait jamais eu l'impression que ses parents était un couple unis, mais peut-être que sa mère avait aimée son père, finalement.

Alexandra, elle, était sublime. Comme toujours. Agée de 32 ans, elle semblait n'en avoir que 20. Ses cheveux roux foncés était joliment bouclés et son teint plus lumineux que jamais. Elle était d'une beauté à coupée le souffle, mais d'une beauté froide. Dans son regard, on lisait de l'indifférence, de la hauteur, de l'arrogance, du défi et de l'ennui. Quand Alexandra avait vu sa cadette, elle lui avait jeté un regard noir et n'avait pas pris la peine de venir lui dire bonjour, contrairement à sa mère et à son frère.

Edwardo avait pas mal vieilli lui aussi. Allant bientôt sur ses quarante-deux ans, il avait emmené sa femme Caroline, une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus que Kathrina n'avait vu que deux où trois fois et qu'elle trouvait royalement stupide et futile. En revanche, elle avait été heureuse de voir son neveu, Adam, âgé de sept ans. Il lui avait sauté dans les bras quand il l'avait vu, et cela l'avait fait pleurée. Jamais elle n'aurait espérée qu'Adam se souvienne d'elle, la dernière fois qu'il l'a vue, il avait cinq ans. Mais il se rappelait très bien de « Tati Kate » et semblait plus heureux que jamais de la retrouver.

Kathrina avait également appris que Caroline était enceinte et qu'Alexandra allait se marier dans les mois à venir. Le fiancé d'Alexandra, un certain Hugo Radley, un sorcier de Sang-Pur d'une famille Américaine, était un homme froid et visiblement politicien. Il convenait parfaitement à Alexandra, avait songé l'ancienne Mangemort. Aussi emmerdants l'un que l'autre. La cérémonie se passa sans encombre et Kathrina écouta avec une amertume virulente le mage mettre en avant les « qualités » de son père, louant à quel point il était généreux, honnête homme et bienveillant.

« Oui, et Bellatrix est un ange tombée du paradis chargée de répandre bonheur et prospérité dans le monde » pensa Kathrina avec ironie. C'est fou comme on à tendance à pardonner tout à une personne quand elle décède. Elle trouvait ça injuste. Il y a des choses qui ne se pardonnent pas. Lorsque la cérémonie se termina, India Van Tassel se leva de son siège et alla vers sa deuxième fille.

- Je suis heureuse que tu aies pu venir, Kathrina, murmura-t-elle, les yeux baissés vers le sol.

Aurait-elle honte pour refuser ainsi de la regarder en face ? Il serait temps, après tant d'années où elle avait regardée son époux maltraité ses enfants sans bouger le petit doigt ni même sourciller. Kathrina se contenta d'hocher la tête et Alexandra apparut soudainement aux côtés de sa mère, son fiancé la talonnant :

- Oui, on peut s'estimer heureux que tu sois au moins venus pour l'enterrement de Père, persifla sa soeur avec un rictus méprisant.

- Alexandra, dit Edwardo d'un ton menaçant, qui les avait également rejoints.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle brusquement en se tournant vers leur frère. C'est vrai. Elle ne vient jamais. Elle a tournée le dos à sa famille. Père avait honte de toi ! Cracha Alexandra, venimeuse.

- Ce que pensait Père de moi m'est bien égale, et ça vaut aussi pour toi, Alexandra, ricana Kathrina.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu as tenue à ce qu'elle vienne, Mère, bougonna la rousse à l'intention d'India.

- C'est ta soeur, les liens du sang ne meurent jamais, murmura-t-elle, la tête toujours baissée.

- Mais parfois les liens de l'âme sont plus puissants, rétorqua Kathrina. Je sens que ma présence n'est plus désirée ici, aussi je ne vais pas m'attarder. Au revoir, Edwardo, Caroline, Mère. Alexandra.

Sa soeur lui jeta un regard noir et tourna les talons, suivit de son fiancé et d'India, qui jeta un dernier regard malheureux à sa deuxième fille, qui ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention. Elle se pencha pour serrer le petit Adam dans ses bras et murmura :

- Tu vas me manquer, bonhomme.

- Tu est la bienvenue chez nous, Kathrina, assura Caroline avec un sourire.

- Merci, Caroline. Je m'en souviendrais.

Kathrina embrassa son frère et sa femme puis quitta le cimetière sans un regard en arrière. Avoir revu sa famille ne lui avait rien fait. Mais au moins, elle avait la conscience tranquille et elle pouvait rentrer en Angleterre sans le moindre regret. Mais au moment où elle allait transplaner, elle sentit un choc derrière sa tête et tout devint noir.


	12. Chapter 11 Le début de l'enfer

**Bonjour les amis ! Me revoilà ENFIN avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je sais, j'ai mis un temps fou… Mais j'avoue que l'inspiration me manque horriblement et l'envie encore plus. J'ai sérieusement envisagée de mettre cette fic en pause, ainsi que toutes les autres que j'écris, puis je me suis dit que non, que j'allais simplement écrire à mon rythme. Voilà donc le chapitre 11, de nouvelles idées me sont venus pour cette histoire, l'amour entre Sirius et Kathrina était trop beau, trop parfait, il fallait que je le complique un peu, et l'enlèvement et la séquestration de Kathrina seront essentiel pour la suite de l'histoire. Le prochain chapitre risque d'être un peu hard, car je mettrai en avant plus des tortures que Kathrina a subies. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! **

_**DISCLAIMER : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai créer. **_

_30 avril 1996. _

Sirius tournait en rond dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd, fulminant en silence. Combien de temps faudrait-il avant qu'ils acceptent de faire quelque chose ? Cela faisait déjà huit jours ! Que faudrait-il pour qu'ils admettent que Kathrina avait disparue ? Il l'a connaissait mieux qu'eux, il savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas restée auprès de sa famille. Et même si elle avait pris la décision de rester un peu plus longtemps en Allemagne, elle l'aurait prévenue pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète.

Kathrina avait disparu.

Etait-ce les Mangemorts ? Sirius ne voyait pas qui ça pourrait être d'autre. Où alors, c'était sa famille. Sirius ne connaissait que trop bien les familles de Sang-Pur et il savait de quoi elles étaient capables envers l'un des leurs qui les trahit. Il avait encore la cicatrice que sa mère lui avait infligée dans l'avant-bras, où le mot « Sang-Pur » était inscrit dans sa chair. C'était ça qui l'avait poussé à vouloir s'enfuir.

L'Ordre refusait de partir à la recherche de Kathrina. Dans le fond, personne ne la jugeait digne de confiance, à cause de son passé de Mangemort. Ce genre d'aptitudes le rendait malade. Et Rogue, alors ? N'était-il pas un Mangemort autrefois, lui aussi ? Et pourtant, personne ne doutait de sa confiance ! Il secoua la tête, dégoûté. Enfermé entre quatre murs, il ne pouvait rien pour Kathrina. Il fallait qu'il ait le soutien de Dumbledore.

Remus observa Sirius tourner en rond dans la pièce, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne le comprenait que trop bien. Il n'était pas certain d'apprécier Kathrina, mais il voyait bien à quel point Sirius était attaché à cette femme. Cela l'avait étonné lorsqu'il s'en était rendu compte. A vrai dire, il ne pensait pas revoir Sirius amoureux. Mais il était heureux que ce soit finalement arrivé. Remus craignait cependant de ce qui arrivait à Sirius si Kathrina ne réapparaissait pas. Il sentait que cette fois, son ami ne s'en remettrait pas.

- Il faut faire quelque chose, grogna Sirius pour la centième fois.

- Je crois que j'ai compris, Sirius, répondit simplement Remus en buvant une gorgée de son thé.

- Non ! Non, de toute évidence, tu n'a rien compris ! Kathrina a DISPARU ! Pourquoi personne ne réagit ?

- Parce que personne ne lui fait confiance. Qui te dit qu'elle n'est pas retournée vers les Mangemorts ? Où qu'elle n'a pas simplement décidée de quitter l'Ordre ? Voilà qui expliquerait la mollesse de Dumbledore. Elle l'a bien une fois, après tout.

- Vous ne la connaissez pas, rugit Sirius en frappant la table du poing, faisant tressauter la tasse de thé de Remus. Moi, si ! Je sais comment elle est et je sais aussi qu'elle hait plus que tout ses putains de Mangemorts. Aucun d'entre vous ne sait ce qu'elle a vécu ! Il s'est passé quelque chose !

- Soit, disons que tu dis vrai, et que Kathrina a bel et bien été enlevée. Que veux-tu donc faire, Sirius ?

- Déjà allé en Allemagne interroger sa famille, marmonna Sirius, un peu plus calme. Ils sont les derniers à l'avoir vu. C'est peut-être même eux qui l'ont kidnappée. Rogue pourrait le découvrir, avec l'occlumencie. Cela ne me fait pas plaisir de faire appel à lui, mais si c'est le seul moyen pour venir en aide à Kathrina… Je dois à tout prix aller en Allemagne.

- Non, répondit fermement Remus. Je veux bien y aller avec Rogue, mais toi, tu n'iras nulle part, Sirius. Tu à déjà fait une escapade et regarde comment cela à terminer. Par une bataille contre les Mangemorts.

- Si je n'étais pas sorti, Kathrina serait morte à l'heure qu'il est, rétorqua sèchement Sirius. Oh si je viendrais Remus. Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas. Pas question de rester ici les bras croisés tandis que Kathrina court un danger. Je ne le supporterais pas, ajouta-t-il, la voix brisée.

Remus soupira. Il comprenait les sentiments de son ami mais il ne savait pas quoi pensait de tout cela. Il était prêt à se rendre en Allemagne si cela pouvait soulagé Sirius, mais étrangement au fond de lui, il n'espérait pas trop retrouver Kathrina. Non pas qu'il ne le désirait pas, mais parce qu'il avait la mauvaise intuition que c'était déjà trop tard. Mais jamais il ne l'aurait confié à Sirius. Secouant la tête, il but une autre gorgé de son thé tandis que Sirius monta dans les escaliers, allant chercher les valises. Pour lui, c'était décidé : Remus, Rogue et lui partait pour l'Allemagne.

_1er mai 1996._

Dans son rêve, elle volait. Elle n'avait jamais été fane des balais, mais là elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle planait au-dessus d'un océan sombre en pleine nuit. L'expérience était grisante. Le vent froid de la mer et l'odeur salé lui picotait les yeux, c'était tellement réel ! C'était presque un souvenir. Mais Kathrina avait toujours sue quand elle rêvait et elle était certaine qu'elle n'était pas dans la réalité. De toute manière, la réalité ne pouvait pas être si belle.

Et quelques heures plus tard, son réveil lui donna raison. C'était un jet d'eau glacé qui l'avait tiré de son merveilleux rêve. Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux mais ne vit rien d'autre que des formes floues et sombres. Une douleur sourde à l'arrière du crâne la fit gémir et lorsqu'elle essaya de relever la tête, elle sentit un vertige la prendre. Elle essaya de bouger ses mains, mais elles étais liés par quelque chose, une corde lui semblait-il.

- Allez, réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi !

Un nouveau jet d'eau glacée, et Kathrina émit un petit cri. L'eau froide lui faisait mal au visage. Sa vue s'améliorait doucement et elle put constater qu'elle se trouvait dans une cave humide et crasseuse. Clignant des yeux, elle découvrit une silhouette sombre devant elle et vit sans surprise Alexandra.

- Tu va me le payer, pétasse, siffla Kathrina d'une voix rauque en fusillant sa soeur aînée du regard.

Le visage d'Alexandra avait fait revenir tous les souvenirs. L'enterrement de son père, le coup qu'elle avait reçu sur la tête et son évanouissement… Elle sentit une rage puissante s'emparer d'elle mais elle était bien trop faible pour la laisser éclater. Alexandra ricana face à la menace de sa soeur.

- Dans ta position, tu n'es pas vraiment en état de proférer des menaces, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je savais que tu étais horrible et que tu me détestais, mais jamais je ne t'aurai cru capable de me kidnapper et de me séquestrer, marmonna Kathrina avec un petit rire sec. Tu vas faire quoi, maintenant ? Me torturer, me garder prisonnière juste pour le plaisir ?

- Pauvre conne, répliqua Alexandra, les yeux emplis de fureur. Dans toute ta putain de vie, est-ce que tu n'as jamais obéi à quelqu'un ? Tu aurais mieux fait de rester en Angleterre comme je te l'avais conseillé. J'avais une bonne raison de le faire, figure-toi. Si tu étais restée sagement à Londres, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Kathrina n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Attends… Tu es en train de me dire que si j'ai été kidnappée et séquestrer, c'est de ma faute ? S'exclama la jeune femme, incrédule.

- Oui ! S'écria Alexandra. Ta vie, moi, j'en ai rien à foutre. Tu peux crever, je m'en balance. Mais maman aura de la peine lorsqu'elle apprendra ta disparition. C'est pour ça que j'aurai préférée que tu restes en Angleterre. Mais puisque tu es venue, tu comprends que je ne pouvais décemment pas refuser une telle somme d'argent ? 100 000 gallions contre ta capture ! Je ne comptais pas le faire si tu ne venais pas en Allemagne, mais tu est venue, donc à moi l'argent.

- Que… quoi ? Bafouilla Kathrina, complètement perdue. Alex, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes. De quoi tu parles ?

- Je vais laisser Antonin t'expliquer ça lui-même, déclara Alexandra avec un sourire diabolique. Après qu'il m'ait payé, bien sur. Au revoir, petite soeur. J'espère que ta mort ne sera pas trop douloureuse.

La rousse tourna les talons et sortit de la cave, laissant Kathrina ligotée à un mur, interloquée. Au fond d'elle, elle avait compris ce qui se passait mais son cerveau rejetait cette idée. C'était impensable. Antonin n'avait tout de même pas pu offrir une telle somme d'argent contre sa capture, c'était impossible. Il n'était pas fou et obsédé à ce point ! Alexandra mentait. Forcément. Fermant les yeux avec force, elle appuya sa tête contre le mur froid en s'efforçant de penser à autre chose. A Sirius. Sirius. Il allait la chercher. Il ne la laisserait pas ici, entre les mains de sa cinglée de soeur.

Kathrina resta dans cette position pendant une bonne demi-heure. Elle avait une furieuse envie d'aller aux toilettes, mais aurait préférée mourir plutôt que d'appeler qui que ce soit. Elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, attendant en silence qu'il se passe quelque chose, la tête remplie des images de son amant. Au bout d'un moment, elle entendit la porte de la cave s'ouvrir puis claquée. Anxieuse, elle ouvrit les yeux.

Antonin.

Il souriait d'un air cruel et triomphant. Jamais Kathrina ne l'avait vu avec une telle expression. Comment avait-elle pu le trouver beau, à une époque ? Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour ça. Elle dévisageait avec horreur les objets que son ancien amant tenait dans ses mains. Dans la première, sa baguette. Dans la deuxième, un long fouet.

- Bonjour, Kathrina chérie.

Il leva la baguette vers elle et s'exclama :

- _Endoloris ! _

Kathrina se contorsionna sur le sol en hurlant, le corps parcourut d'une douleur effroyable. Des milliers de couteaux lui entaillait la peau, des flammes lui léchait chaque partie de son corps, des aiguilles s'enfonçait partout, la faisant subir mille tourments et elle n'entendit même plus sa voix tellement elle criait. L'enfer, elle était en enfer. Et il ne faisait malheureusement que commencé…


	13. Chapter 12 Souffrance

**Eh bien les amis ça fait longtemps… Mais j'ai renoncé à écrire régulièrement. J'écris comme ça, de temps en temps, c'est tout. Voilà le chapitre 12 de « La Beauté du Mal », bien plus sombre que ce que j'avais prévu au départ, mais j'en suis assez fière. J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Bonne lecture.**

_**DISCLAIMER : Tout les personnages, exceptée Kathrina et sa famille, appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. **_

_13 mai 1996._

Les jours n'avaient plus de sens. Le temps passait vite et lentement à la fois. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle en avait perdu la notion. En fait, elle ne cherchait plus à le capter. La seule chose qu'elle recherchait, c'était le soulagement. Un soulagement qui ne venait jamais. A peine ses douleurs s'était-elles atténués qu'elle recommençait de plus belle. Quelques fois, elle entendait la voix d'Antonin qui ricanait où qui lui sortait une phrase :

- Ca fait quoi, d'être aussi misérable, Kathrina ? Enfin, ce n'est pas une nouveauté pour toi, tu as toujours été pathétique. Tu comprends maintenant que tu n'auras jamais du me quitter, hein ? Mais c'est trop tard ! Beaucoup trop tard !

Il éclatai de rire et recommençais à la torturer et elle se tordait de douleur sur le sol crasseux de la cave. Kathrina n'avait plus la force de répondre ni de se défendre. Elle n'était plus qu'un pantin désarticulé entre les mains d'une marionnettiste cruel et sans pitié. Elle n'entendait plus ses propres hurlements, ne vivait plus que pour ressentir la douleur que la baguette et les mains d'Antonin lui infligeaient.

Et comme si les tortures ne suffisaient pas, il fallait qu'Antonin lui fasse vivre aussi l'enfer la nuit. Quand elle dormait, ses cauchemars l'assaillant, la tête reposant sur le béton humide du sol, il ouvrait la porte et titubai jusqu'à elle. Il s'allongeait et la prenait dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Son haleine sentait toujours l'alcool. Jamais elle ne lui rendait ses baisers. Antonin sanglotait et la secouait alors :

- Mais putain, pourquoi tu ne réagis pas ? Réagis, Kathrina !

Alors il lui arrachais ses vêtements et la violait. Elle ne réagissait toujours pas, cependant. Inerte, couchée sur le sol, elle fixait le plafond sans tenir compte de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Du moins dans ces moments là. Dans sa tête, tout était floue, des flashs rouges succédait à des hurlements stridents, _ses _hurlements bien qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte. Et dans cette tourmente, un visage demeurait.

Sirius.

Même dans les heures les plus difficile, où elle souffrait le plus, où Antonin la torturait tellement qu'elle était incapable de se souvenir de son propre prénom, elle se souvenait du sien, de Sirius, de son visage beau et marqué par la vie, ses yeux noirs si profond et ses cheveux bruns si soyeux, son rire de chien résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Seul le visage de Sirius l'empêchait de sombrer. Elle revoyait les merveilleuses nuits dans ses bras. C'était son échappatoire. Et son unique espoir.

Sirius savait qu'elle était partie en Allemagne, chez sa famille. Il viendrait la chercher. Il viendrait forcément. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Cette seule pensée donnait la force à Kathrina de tenir le coup. De supporter les souffrances qu'Antonin lui faisait subir. Elle tenait. Mais pour combien de temps ? Cela faisait plusieurs jours que cette question la hantait. Combien de temps s'écoulerait avant que Sirius vienne la chercher ? Combien de tortures devra-t-elle subir avant de sombrer dans la folie ?

- Que voulez-vous ?

Remus sursauta devant la brusquerie de la jeune femme. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela, pourtant Sirius l'avait prévenue de l'animosité des Sang-Pur envers leurs inférieurs. A ces pieds, sous sa forme d'Animagus, Sirius grogna. Alexandra Van Tassel jeta un regard dégoûté au chien et dévisagea l'intrus avec mépris.

- Vous êtes bien Alexandra Van Tassel ? Questionna Remus.

Elle ne répondit pas mais Sirius n'avait pas besoin de réponse. Il savait que c'était bien Alexandra. Elle correspondait à la description que lui avait faite Kathrina de sa soeur. Grande, rousse, terriblement belle et terriblement antipathique. Et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'Alexandra avec la même peau pâle de porcelaine que sa soeur et les mêmes traits d'aristocrate. Seuls ses flamboyant cheveux roux, ses yeux verts vifs, ses quelques tâches de rousseur et son regard emplit de mépris la différenciait de sa soeur. Kathrina était peut-être arrogante mais elle n'était pas malveillante.

Las d'attendre, Sirius s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne autour de lui et il reprit sa forme humaine. Alexandra poussa un hurlement, plus de surprise que peur et elle s'apprêtait à refermer la porte de l'imposante maison de campagne allemande mais Remus la bloqua d'un sort. Sirius poussa la jeune femme vers l'intérieur de la maison et Remus claqua la porte en marmonnant :

- On avait convenu que tu ne te montrerais pas, Sirius…

- J'ai changé d'avis, déclara l'Animagi en sortant sa baguette, prêt à immobiliser Alexandra si jamais elle tentait de s'enfuir.

Dans sa fureur, Alexandra s'était mise à parler en allemand, d'une voix furieuse et choquée :

-_ You ... Ich weiß, Sie ... Du bist ein Mörder! Sirius Black! Was tun Sie…_(1).

- Taisez-vous, grommela Sirius, exaspéré en pointant sa baguette sur elle. Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que vous dîtes, de toute façon.

Elle secoua la tête, rouge de colère mais parut se reprendre car quand elle reprit la parole, se fut en anglais :

- Que me voulez-vous, Sirius Black ? Autant vous prévenir tout de suite : dès que l'aurez obtenu et que vous aurez quittez cette maison, je préviendrais immédiatement le Ministère de la Magie Allemand qui préviendra Cornélius Fudge…

- C'est pour cela que tu devais rester sous ta forme d'Animagus, Sirius, s'agaça Remus en secouant la tête.

- Mais non, sourit Sirius. C'est totalement inutile. Cette chère Alexandra ne fera rien de tout cela. Car elle-même à fait de grosses bêtises, ces temps-ci, n'est-ce pas ? Des bêtises qui te vaudront un long séjour en prison, si je ne m'abuse…

Elle tiqua, sous le choc.

- Je ne… Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, balbutia-t-elle.

- Oh si, vous voyez très bien, contra Sirius. Organiser l'enlèvement de sa soeur avec la complicité d'un Mangemort puis la séquestrer, c'est un crime non ? Oserez-vous niez ?

Découvrir qu'Antonin était derrière l'enlèvement de Kathrina n'avait été guère difficile. Il avait disparu du rang des Mangemorts en même temps que Kathrina d'après Dumbledore, qui lui-même avait eu l'infos de quelqu'un dont il refusait de parler mais Sirius n'avait pas cherché à comprendre. En revanche, la complicité d'Alexandra avait été un peu plus longue à trouver et on devait ce mérite à Rogue, étonnamment. Durant les deux semaines où Sirius, Remus et Rogue avait écumée l'Allemagne à la recherche de Kathrina, interrogeant sa mère, son frère et sa belle-soeur, ils n'avaient pas trouvés grand-chose. Jusqu'au jour où Edwardo Van Tassel avait laissé échappée qu'Alexandra paraissait « très excitée » depuis la disparition de Kathrina, très heureuse, devant Rogue.

Alexandra pâlit sous l'accusation et dévisagea Sirius avec horreur mais se reprit vite en main.

- Comment _osez-vous ? _S'écria-t-elle, faussement indignée. Vous m'accusez d'avoir enlevée Kathrina ? _Ma propre soeur ? _Non mais ça ne va pas ? Il s'agit de ma petite soeur, bordel de merde !

« C'est une bonne actrice » songea Sirius en la voyant au bord des larmes. Comme sa soeur.

- C'est vrai que jusqu'à maintenant, vous avez fait preuve de _tellement _d'amour pour Kathrina, railla Sirius. Pas seulement vous, toute votre misérable famille, en dehors peut-être d'Edwardo. Ecoutez-moi, Alexandra, cela fait plusieurs semaines que Kathrina a disparu. Plusieurs semaines que je rêve de trouver le responsable et de le tuer. J'en ai déjà un sous les mains. Donc, si vous ne voulez pas finir votre pathétique vie dans ce salon, vous allez me dire où est Kathrina !

Alexandra haleta et le dévisagea, silencieuse, tandis que Remus surveillait son ami. Il avait senti que Sirius était à deux doigts de craquer, à bout de nerfs. Si Alexandra ne parlait pas très vite, il craignait de ce qui pourrait arriver. Un éclair de fureur passa dans les yeux d'Alexandra et son visage prit un air furieux :

- Je ne me laisserais pas menacée par un misérable petit…

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase. Sirius avait bondi et lui avait empoigné la gorge, qu'il serrait alors à deux mains, le regard froid et déterminé, s'assurant de l'étrangler suffisamment pour lui faire mal mais pas pour la tuée. Bien qu'elle le méritait, cette sale petite garce. Mais pas avant de lui avoir dit où se trouvait Kathrina. Et Antonin. Avec lui, il n'hésiterait pas.

- Sirius ! S'écria Remus en faisant mine de s'approcher, mais le regard que Sirius lui lança le dissuada.

- Ne t'en mêle pas, Remus, murmura-t-il d'une voix calme. Tu veux mourir, Alexandra ? Chuchota-t-il ensuite à son oreille. Cela me dérangerait de tuer une femme, mais pour ton cas, je ferais une exception, je débarrasserais le monde d'une belle salope. Et tu ne pourras rien faire pour m'en empêcher. Absolument rien. Alors, Alexandra, tu veux mourir ?

Alexandra essaya de parler mais les mains de Sirius autour de son cou l'en empêcher. D'une main maladroite, elle essaya d'atteindre la baguette qui était derrière son gilet, mais Remus le vit et attrapa sa main avant de lui subtiliser la baguette. Il n'aimait pas la méthode de Sirius mais il savait bien que cela ne servirait à rien de l'en empêcher. S'étranglant en sanglotant, Alexandra mis ses mains sur celles de Sirius en essayant de les repousser, en vain. Il était trop fort pour elle.

- Antonin ne viendra pas te sauver, pas plus que ton fiancé, grogna Sirius en serrant un peu plus fort, la faisant glapir. Personne ne te sauvera.

Elle glapit, serrant les mains de l'Animagus sur sa gorge. Dans la tête de Sirius, ses pensées s'embrouillèrent. Il voyait le cadavre d'Antonin à ses pieds, le visage en sang. Mais il ne voyait pas Kathrina. Il ne la verrait pas tant que cette salope ne parlerait pas ! Fou de rage, il serra encore plus, sous le regard inquiet de Remus.

- 'itié… 'vous plait… Parler… 'ai parler…, essaya de dire Alexandra, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Sirius, arrête ! Ca suffit ! Asséna Remus, en s'approchant d'un pas brusque. Elle veut parler, mais tu l'en empêches ! Tu veux la tuée ?

Sirius rêva pendant quelques instants d'aller jusqu'au bout de son meurtre. Un sentiment amer l'envahi. Au moins, il aurait eu une bonne raison d'aller à Azkaban cette fois. Mais il libéra la jeune femme malgré tout, qui s'effondra sur le sol en toussant et en sanglotant, des marques violettes sur le cou. Il pourrait presque se sentir coupable. Il n'aimait pas être violent avec les femmes. Cette idée le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais il ne regrettait rien. Il aurait battue jusqu'à la mort Alexandra si cela lui permettait de retrouver Kathrina. Et ce chien d'Antonin.

- Allez, parle, lui dit-il froidement.

- Elle ne réagit pas, grommela une voix masculine.

- C'est comme baiser un cadavre, ricana une autre, plus amusée.

- Putain les mecs si le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprend qu'on lui a fait ça… On est morts. Vous vous en rendez compte, hein ? Il voulait la voir. Vivante !

- Elle est vivante, abruti. Il ne nous a jamais interdit de ne pas jouer avec elle, cette sale traître à son sang !

- Fermez-là, putain. Fermez-là. Je vous ais autorités à jouée avec elle uniquement parce qu'elle le mérite. Pour la faire souffrir. Pas pour vous entendre.

- Parce que tu crois qu'elle t'appartient, Antonin ?

- _ELLE M'APPARTIENT !_

Kathrina gémis. Ces cris lui faisaient mal aux oreilles. Ces sons étranges et désagréables. Des voix. Oui, des voix. Au-dessus d'elle, elle sentis un poids. Encore. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que cela durait. Ca faisait mal. C'était si désagréable, si dérangeant… Pourtant, elle ne parlait pas. Oh non. Elle ne pouvait pas. Ca faisait mal aux oreilles. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils parlent, eux ? Ca fait mal ! Mal, mal, mal ! Silence, silence !

Elle connaissait ces voix. L'une d'entre elles appartenait à Antonin. Oui, à Antonin… L'autre à Queudver. C'était celle qui pleurnichait sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et les deux autres appartenait aux frères Lestrange, Rabastan et Rodolphus. Dans sa tête, elle chercha à comprendre. Que faisait-ils là ? Pourquoi Antonin les avait-ils appelés ? Ah oui. Pour lui faire du mal. Pour la faire souffrir. Mal, mal, mal, mal, douleur, douleur, douleur, souffrir, souffrir, souffrir…

Ces mots, toujours ces mots. Kathrina ne connaissait que ces mots désormais. Même le beau visage avait disparu. Quel visage ? Il avait un nom ? Elle ne savait plus. Elle ne savait plus rien. Une langue vint lui lécher la joue, puis lui mordit violemment l'oreille, jusqu'à la mettre en sang. Ca faisait mal. Mal, mal, mal…

- Putain, elle est bonne quand même… grogna une voix, celle de l'homme au-dessus d'elle.

Nott. C'est Nott. Mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Rien n'était important. Si ce n'est la douleur. Encore et toujours. Interminable. Infini. Et forte. Si forte… Elle avait compris qu'elle se faisait violée. Etait-ce cela que Victoria avait ressenti sous les corps des frères Daniels ? Cette souffrance interminable, cette humiliation ? A cette idée, elle gémit. Cette fois, on l'entendit.

- Ah ! Elle gémit, la garce ! J'aimerais l'entendre hurler, cette petite salope !

Nott, encore Nott. Les autres répondirent par des commentaires salace, mais ne s'approchèrent pas. C'était au tour de Nott. Ils avaient eu leur plaisir. Sauf Queudver. Il n'avait pas eu le droit, lui. Il n'était là que monter la garde, dehors. Cela, elle l'avait compris. Elle sentit la morsure violente d'une gifle. Certains aimaient frapper. De la souffrance, toujours de la souffrance…

Quelques heures plus tard, ils la laissèrent là, seule, prostrée sur le froid. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas encore morte ? Antonin la faisait vivre. Oui, il la faisait vivre. Parfois, un elfe de maison venait l'obliger à manger et à boire. Mais elle vomissait presque toujours. Elle était sale. Misérable. Souillée. Et elle avait mal. Aurais-t-elle toujours mal ?

Elle entendit un glapissement et un cri de douleur. Hobor, l'elfe. Il avait mal lui aussi ? Pourquoi ? Puis la porte de la cave explosa. Elle poussa un long gémissement, encore. Trop de bruits, trop de bruits, trop de bruits, silence…

- Kathrina ! KATHRINA !

Elle connaissait cette voix. Non, elle ne la connaissait pas. Mais elle lui disait quelque chose. Ce n'était pas Antonin, ni Rodolphus, ni Rabastan, ni Nott, ni Queudver. Non, une autre voix. D'avant. Mais elle aimerait qu'elle se taise. Ca fait mal, ces cris. Qu'il arrête d'hurler son nom. Qu'il se taise, bon dieu !

- Oh, seigneur… Mon dieu, Kathrina…

Deux bras la soulevèrent et elle sentit un cœur battre contre son oreille. Un corps chaud. Etrange, ils ne la soulevaient pas d'habitude. La retournait parfois, mais ne la soulevait pas. Kathrina n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas voir les yeux de son nouveau bourreau. Elle ne parlerait pas non plus. Ca non.

Il souffrait. Sirius n'avait connu qu'une seule fois une telle souffrance. Une telle haine. Le jour où il avait retrouvé les corps de Lily et James, cette nuit d'octobre 1981. Comme il avait la rage… Et comme il avait mal ! Son meilleur ami, son frère. Sa femme, qu'il avait tant méprisée lors de leur adolescence.

Jamais plus il n'aurait cru ressentir ça de nouveau. Mais la voir comme ça… Seigneur. Elle était roulée en boule, couchée dans la pisse, des excréments et du vomi. De l'eau des canalisations gouttait en dessous d'elle. Elle était nue et recouverte de bleue, les jambes écartés, des coupures sur presque tout le corps. Le cerveau de Sirius tournait à mille à l'heure. Il savait ce qui s'était passé ici. Il n'avait retrouvé personne à part elle. Rien que ce misérable elfe de maison et des rats.

Cela lui semblait étrange qu'ils aient laissée la maison sans surveillance. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça. Ni comment il allait tuer Antonin. Comment il allait lui faire payer.

D'abord, il devait s'occuper de Kathrina.


End file.
